Chat Room Romance
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: Two people meet in an X-Files online chat room and become instant friends. After a couple of months of chatting users ScientistScully and FoxyMulder decide to give it a try and meet on a blind date. What happens with sparks fly - but not in a good way? Chat Room Romance is a jonerys one-shot written for the Jonerys Week 2018. **I have no rights to these characters**
1. Chapter 1: Online Friendship

**Title:** Chat Room Romance

 **Summary:** Two people meet in an X-Files online chat room and become instant friends. After a couple of months of chatting users **ScientistScully** and **FoxyMulder** decide to give it a try and meet on a blind date. What happens with sparks fly - but not in a good way? _Chat Room Romance_ is a jonerys one-shot written for the Jonerys Week 2018. I selected the Prompt **Modern AU** for day three (March 6th) - Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be for day four (March 7th) Prompt.

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin*_ *

#jonerysweek #jonerys week 2018 #jonerys

 **Ao3 link:** /works/13894263

 **++o+ Chapter One: Online Friendship +o++**

 ** _01.03.2018_**

ScientistScully: Okay, Foxy…I just watched episode 1! Thank you for not sending me any spoilers since I couldn't watch it live. Work was a nightmare today, as I suspected it would be. I just got home an hour ago.

FoxyMulder: First, you need to stop calling me Foxy. I was so drunk when I made up my username. _StudMulder_ was already taken... lol. Kidding. But seriously, I am the furthest thing from being a fox. I consider myself more of a WOLF! ;-) And of course I wasn't going to ruin the episode for you with spoilers.

ScientistScully: xoxo

FoxyMulder: Besides SS, you are my best friend – who else would I want to talk about our favorite show with?

ScientistScully: Hmmm…your best friend? You won't even write out my full username, calling me SS! That is a pretty big title for you to give to a girl you have never met in real life.

FoxyMulder: First, if you want me to write out ScientistScully every time, I will do it for you. I'll do anything for you. LOL As for us not having met in person… Well, that is true…but you do feel like my best friend. We have been talking online for many months now...and pretty much daily. When I have a problem, you are the first person I think of to talk to. Of course someone who loves the X-Files as much as you do would be a wealth of knowledge about the real world!

ScientistScully: I am just teasing you, the truth is your (cyber) friendship has become really important to me too. I feel like I can talk to you about anything…so thank you for that. There is probably something safe about speaking to someone online that is never going to be in your "real life" - - makes it more secure?

FoxyMulder: Yeah – you can't betray me and spill all of my dark secrets that I confide in you!

ScientistScully: True dat. Okay – ENOUGH flattery – Let's talk about the show…I didn't love it. I can't get over the nerve of the writers! I will revolt if the Smoking Man is telling the truth that he fathered William by pairing his DNA with aliens and impregnating Scully. Hell no! That better be Mulder's love child.

FoxyMulder: Oh my sweet SS! The moment I watched that part I knew you were going to be so pissed off! I knew it! You are such a romantic – still shipping Mulder and Scully after all these years.

ScientistScully: And you aren't a romantic? Of COURSE I ship them, they are meant to be!

FoxyMulder: Am I romantic? I think with the right girl…I would be. Speaking of that…have you thought about what I said…maybe we can meet in the real world one day? I am sure there will be some Comic Con event we can meet at….pick a city that is somewhere in the middle of the cities we secretly live in.

ScientistScully: Oh Foxy… Remember our promise – we agreed to not exchange real names or talk about where we live. I am a girl in my 20s… I like how safe this thing we have is now. Don't be mad, okay?

FoxyMulder: I could never be mad at you. And I get where you are coming from. Although I promise I am not a serial killer, I respect your wishes. Maybe five years from now when we are still debating the X-Files series we can meet then. ;-) As I am in my 20s too...I can be patient until you are ready.

ScientistScully: Thanks Foxy xo! You're too good to me. Before we discuss tonight's show – I want to hear about how Ghost's visit to the vet went…all okay? ….

 ** _02.01.2018_**

FoxyMulder: Hey, how was your day? Are you feeling better?

ScientistScully: Hi Foxy, I am not feeling better. :-( I ended up staying home all day and sleeping. My office was not happy with me.

FoxyMulder: I was worried about that, when you cut our chat short last night...I just knew you were really sick.

ScientistScully: Yeah, my roommate made me chicken soup before she left for her fiance's place. I've nibbled on that and just rested.

FoxyMulder: I would so take care of you...if you would let me.

ScientistScully: Promises, promises…. LOL

FoxyMulder: Ha, ha. You are too much. But seriously, if you aren't feeling well we can stop chatting. I don't want to be responsible for hindering your recovery.

ScientistScully: I am literally laughing. You always make me smile...Foxy. ;-) No, I hated not chatting with you last night. I missed you… Tell me about your day…

 ** _02.06.2018_**

ScientistScully: Hey… If I said something to upset you, I just wanted to say I am sorry. I am sometimes guilty of putting my foot in my mouth. I miss you, "Foxy". :-(

FoxyMulder: Fuck.. SS, I am the one who is sorry. No, you are perfect and probably the most amazing person I've ever gotten close with. The things I told you about...about my life, my family… I've never talked to ANYONE about those things. I just felt so overwhelmed after and I needed some time alone to brood. But you are amazing, I count on you. Sorry if that sounds...weird? But it is true. Besides, I finally got you to agree to exchange photos of our furry-babies (as you like to call them...not my words). Yours cats are so cute. I'd rather see a picture of _you.,,_ But still a WIN!

ScientistScully: First, thank you for confiding in me. I care about you too. A lot. And I do owe you an apology. My crazy ranting about your stepmother was not cool, and I am sure although TRUE, it didn't make you feel any better. Again - I am really sorry. I wish I had been more level headed and calm. I care about you… it just hit me harder than I thought it would.

FoxyMulder: Hey, stop. No apology needed. Well...the only apology you owe me is for not being willing to meet at some random city and give me a real hug of comfort. (kidding!...kinda)

ScientistScully: Hey - we just have shared all of this personal life stories with each other….baby steps my friend. Baby steps! And GHOST is gorgeous...I just want to hug him!

FoxyMulder: you want to hug my dog...but not me? Ouch! I know, I know. I just want what I want. And that is to really get to meet you. In the real world. BUT until then… Are you so excited for tomorrow night's new episode?

ScientistScully: Kinda… An episode that is centered around Skinner and called "Kitten" makes me wonder….

 ** _02.14.2018_**

FoxyMulder: Look SS - it is not nice to cyber-MOCK me. I swear, Ghost can tell when I am chatting with YOU! Dogs are very intuitive. Although my dog doesn't know you, I am pretty sure he loves you. Besides...I know we have been chatting for hours...but I have to be honest with you about something off topic.

ScientistScully: Always...spill. Next you are going to tell me that you think my cats are psychic.

FoxyMulder: I was really...nervous...petrified even… That you weren't going to be be able to chat tonight, since it is Valentine's Day. I think my heart would've burst. I mean - I guess you have never told me that you don't have a boyfriend...or even a husband (please God, do not tell me you are married)

ScientistScully: Foxy! No, I am not married. LOL Jeez. And I am not dating anyone at the moment. I do go on the occasional date, usually when someone tries to set me up with some poor guy. But nothing good has ever come of that. And you?

FoxyMulder: Single...super single. But also super interested in someone.

ScientistScully: Oh? Well, that's cool. So what's she like?

FoxyMulder: Well, she is pretty amazing in everyway that counts. Smart, wicked funny, kind, I love talking to her. She means a lot to me.

 _++long pause before ScientistScully replies ++_

ScientistScully: Wow. She sounds amazing. So did you have a nice V-day with her? You seem like the kind of guy that would make a good effort...

FoxyMulder: Yeah, it has been a nice V-Day with her...because I am chatting with her _right now._

ScientistScully: Foxy! STOP toying with me, that was cruel. Ugh, you had me going there… Look...I just don't know what to say. But yes...I like you too. A lot.

FoxyMulder: Good, because I am crazy about you. SS - I will do anything. I will fly to your city, stay in my own hotel and just take you out for coffee. I am serious. Ghost has a new dog sitter and he is willing to do overnights!

ScientistScully: I am sitting here blushing...I need to think about it. Okay?

FoxyMulder: Okay. But will you tell me what city you live in...so I can start planning my trip?

ScientistScully: You are too much! But FINE…. I live in Denver, Colorado. But do NOT go buying any plane tickets yet!

FoxyMulder: Wait - WHAT? Are you kidding? I also live in Colorado...south of Denver...in the Wash Park area. This is CRAZY.

ScientistScully: You are kidding again right?

FoxyMulder: Dead serious - I live in Wash Park (Ghost's favorite park) and work in the DTC. You?

ScientistScully: Work and live downtown… This is crazy.

FoxyMulder: No...I think it's fate. Now we have to meet, for real. X-files won't be on for couple weeks because of the Winter Olympics...who knows, maybe by then we can even watch it _together…._

ScientistScully: Slow down there… This is just crazy, but also pretty cool. Give me a few days to think about it. Please?

FoxyMulder: SS - of course. I want you to take all the time you need...I am just really happy.

ScientistScully: Thanks. And just so you know….I am really happy too….

 ** _02.17.2018_**

 _"_ _Why are we still even talking about this, Dany?!" Missie says across the breakfast table, taking a large sip from her coffee. "You are CRAZY about this guy. I knew it when you had been talking to him for just a few weeks and you had those dates with Daario."_

 _"_ _Daario? What does he have to do with this?" Dany asks, genuinely confused. She had only gone on a handful of dates with Daario...and they were pretty much a flop._

 _"_ _Um, when someone as fine as Daario is throwing himself at your feet, taking you on fancy dates...and all YOU wanted to do was get home, change into your pajamas so you can log on and chat with "FoxyMulder" - - that is how I know you really like this guy...you liked him then and I think you like him a lot more now. Let's not forget - it turns out he lives in the same state!" Missie says firmly, enjoying the look of surprise flashing on Dany's face._

 _Dany's mind is racing. How did this even happen? She has been an avid X-files fan for decades and she decided to log into a X-Files chat room one night, just to discuss the theories and enjoy some banter before the new season started… And then she met him, FoxyMulder._

 _Dany also trusts Missie's opinion more than anyone else. She has always been level headed, calm and gives the best advice. She will be so sad when Missie moves in with her fiance Grey after their wedding in two months. But Dany knows they will remain close, plus Grey's condo is only 5 blocks away._

 _"_ _You are right...I am even surprised how much I like him, I care about him. We've talked about such personal things. I mean...it is even possible to fall in love with someone you have never met in person?" Dany asks out loud what she wonders about often, she does feel confused._

 _"_ _All I can tell you….that we both know a few couples that met via online dating and are really happy now. It is a new world. Yeah - you guys were on a chat group about a nerdy sci-fi show...but in the end...you were the one to tell me that you talk about X-files but much more about your real lives," Missie pushes kindly. Her roommate is one of the sweetest persons she has ever known, she wants her to be happy._

 _Missie ponders the situation - maybe this X-Files nerd will be it for Dany. "I just think you should meet for coffee and don't hold back!"_

 _Dany smiles at her friend...feeling more confident with her decision. As always, she can't wait to talk to Foxy via chat tonight._

 ** _02.17.2018_**

FoxyMulder: So as I end every chat lately...and I am persistent… Could I take you out for a coffee date? How about this next Friday….the 23rd?

ScientistScully: FoxyMulder...my answer is yes! Let's do this. I would love to meet you for coffee. But please, nothing fancy. AND just in case it is a complete flop...can we agree to not exchange our real names yet?

FoxyMulder: In case what, that we hate each other? Just so you know, I call you SS...not for ScientistScully...it is now for "Skeptical Scully"!

ScientistScully: ha, ha, ha….so is that a no for coffee then?

FoxyMulder: Hell yes - we are having our coffee date next weekend. I can't wait! I will pick out which coffee shop and get back to you. So Friday the 23rd...shall we say 6pm? After work for us both?

ScientistScully: Sounds perfect.

FoxyMulder: It sounds like a date to me!

ScientistScully: Yes, a date. :-)

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 _ **Author's Note:** Chapter will be here VERY soon! It will be part of Jonerys Week as well._


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Chapter Summary:** Chapter 2 and 3 will be combinations of the Jonerys Week Prompts: Day 4 and 5 (Sci-Fi and Angst). In this chapter our two X-Files fanatics finally meet face to face. Sparks fly, in more ways than one.

 **++o+ Chapter Two: The Date +o++**

 ** _02.23.2018_**

"You have got to stop staring at me like that!" Dany chides Jon for the third time, she feels unworthy and therefore uncomfortable over the attention. Jon has basically gawked at the beautiful brunette since the moment she walked into The Market coffee shop on Larimer Street. Her cheeks flushing with warmth she smiles thoughtfully her date. As far as she can remember, no man has ever looked at her with such adoration as he is tonight.

"Sorry, I just can't believe we are finally sitting here – face to face," Jon admitted, Dany noting that he seems to be nervous. She finds it endearing. "And I also can't believe how gorgeous you are."

The moment Dany entered the fun little market/café and her eyes landed on the handsome man sitting in the corner she just knew it was him. His eyes lit up when he saw her, he immediately stood up and walked over to greet her. When she asked him how he knew that it was her, Jon just smiled at her and said he knew that she would be very beautiful on the outside, to match her insides. Dany had blushed and given him a small hug. Jon then blurted out his first name. She smiled at him and told him her name was Dany, but quickly insisting no last names. Jon had agreed to her request.

Jon drinks restlessly from his coffee cup, unable to tear his eyes from the Dany for even a moment. She can see that he is jittery and really into her, the butterflies in her stomach making her smile softly. She also finds him to be very attractive, his dark eyes and hair…she wants nothing more than to run her fingers through his fabulous dark curls.

"I feel a little silly now, I don't know why I fought this for so long," she whispered in his ear, the couple sitting side by side at a small square shaped table. They have been talking for an hour straight, laughing and smiling. Not noticing anyone else around them.

"I'm having a really nice time," Dany adds.

"I am too… I know we agreed to just do a casual coffee date, but I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight," he asks shyly. "I know you wanted to take it really slow."

Thinking it over quickly before answering, Dany knew that she didn't want their evening to end.

"I'd like that," Dany says. "A lot."

"Great!" Jon glances at the time on his cell phone. "I was hopeful, so we need to hurry to Rioja down the block, I made a reservation for 7:30…and that is ten minutes from now."

Dany's eyes widen, Rioja is a really nice restaurant and difficult to get a reservation for. She is really flattered that he went through all of this trouble. Dany leans over to kiss Jon on the cheek, thanking him for making her feel so special.

Their eyes lock, this time Jon leans close and kisses her on the cheek with care. Dany's heart pounds in her chest, she is so enamored with him.

"My pleasure, you are worth it," he assures her.

 **++o++**

"You are hysterical! I can't believe you made our reservation under the name Mulder!" Dany giggles while stealing sideway glances at her handsome date. Jon has been holding her hand on top of the table since they arrived. Gently rubbing his thumb up and down the outside of her hand, his caress making her smile.

They talk about their days at work, still careful not to divulge too much information of their personal lives. It was something Dany had asked for when agreeing to meet Jon face to face. Jon pulls out his phone to show her pictures of his and Ghost's visit to the dog park the day before.

Dany tells him about her roommate, and how she is getting married. Dany has him in stitches over some of the funny Bridezilla stories, even though Missis is really the kindest person she has ever known. Jon asks when the wedding is, then asking if she can bring a date. Dany blushes furiously, she admits that she can…but hadn't been planning on it. Jon just grins at her before changing the subject.

The subject of X-files comes up. Both have been avid fans of the series for many years.

"So you are twenty-five?" Dany asks as Jon nods his head to confirm. "I am twenty-four. But I was born in 1993, you too?"

"Yes, 1993. I still can't believe I am half-way to thirty!" Jon growls playfully. "But here is some trivia for you, season one of the X-Files aired in 1993! Which is basically our same age!"

"I started watching the series from start to finish when I was in high school, none of my siblings were into it, and my stepmother thought they were evil or something - - so I used to have to watch in secret!" Jon laughs now, obviously past one bad childhood memory that dealt with his step mother.

They talk and talk about their favorite show, completely geeking out and not noticing all that is happening around them.

Bringing her hand to his lips he kisses her knuckles softly, their eyes locking. Dany look at his lips, she can't deny how much she cares for him. She _really_ likes him, and now that they are face to face…she feels her heart racing for him. As though Jon can sense what she is thinking he slowly leans his face closer to hers. Dany smiles at him, encouraging the kiss as she leans towards him as well.

"Hello! My name is Scott and I will be one of your waiters this evening. What can I get started for you?" the server asks, ruining their moment.

The couple laugh, realizing they have not even looked at the menu yet. Jon stares at Dany with admiration as her laughter rings out.

The waiter smiles, knowing that these two love birds are going to be sitting here all night making googly eyes at each other. He can recognize _those couples_ from a mile away.

Jon suggests a couple of appetizers off the menu and asks Dany decide what they should share. Choosing what she views as the safest option she goes with the "Rioja Picnic" which is an arrangement of artisan meats, warm pine nut crusted goat cheese, gorgonzola, olives, fennel salad, orange confit, and almonds. Plus she knows it will be a nice plate that they can share.

The waiter hands them a wine menu and tells them to take their time, he will make sure their fresh waters are always filled.

As soon as the waiter leaves Dany and Jon smile shyly at each other.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jon says as Dany averts her eyes and looks embarrassed. "I just can't stop staring at you…I almost can't believe you are real. In case it isn't obvious – I like you, a _lot."_

"Jon, I like you lot too," she whispers as Jon leans down to kiss her softly on the lips. The moment their lips connect it is as though a deep connection is formed. Dany has never felt a kiss like this. Sighing softly against his mouth, it's all of the encouragement he needs. Jon placing his hand to her cheek in order cup her face as he deepens the kiss. His tongue tracing her bottom lip as Dany turns her head and parts her lips. Jon's tongue is tentative at first, but as their lips begin moving in sync their kissing becomes more passionate.

Dany can't believe she is making out at a table in the middle of a fancy restaurant. But then she also realizes that she just doesn't care about anything else other than this man. They kiss slowly and sweetly, lost in the moment. They are lost in each other.

"Excuse me, sorry again," the waiter, Scott, interrupts as Jon and Dany immediately break their passionate lip lock. Smiling shyly at each other again.

"Just wanted to let you know that I will be stepping back as I am training a new employee, she will be taking over as I observe," Scott finishes while motioning with his hand for the thin red headed woman to approach. Dany smiles politely at the new server, then noticing the upset look on her face. For a moment Dany wonders if she is having a hard night at her new job.

"Ygritte?!" Jon gulps, his eyes widening at seeing who the second waiter is.

At the same time, a family of six that is seated a few tables over calls for 'Scott' to help them, they seem highly aggravated, having complained that their order was wrong…again. Scott asks Ygritte to get their order while he handles the other angry table.

Dany senses that something is very wrong and shrinks back into her chair. Jon's wide eyes shifting back and forth between the two women.

The redhead steps closer, an upset scowl on her red face. She is visibly shaking.

"Wow, look at you! Already seriously dating, we were together for over a year, Jon!" Ygritte hisses, turning to look at Dany with disdain.

Dany shifts uncomfortably in her chair. Their table is now getting some glances from the couple seated directly next to them.

"That's not fair, Ygritte," Jon says quietly. "We broke up…for good."

Ygritte gets even more upset, suddenly tears pooling in her eyes. "Wow, Jon! After everything we had…that is all you can say to me!" her voice rising, drawing attention of a few other tables. Dany notices that Scott has already left for the kitchen to salvage the meal for his other table.

Dany lowers her eyes to stare at the menu. She feels as though she is intruding on their private conversation. It is very uncomfortable for her, her mind wondering just how long ago they broke up.

Turning quietly to Dany, Jon speaks lowly while pulling out his wallet. "Dany, may I have just a moment to talk with Ygritte? Honestly, I would rather just pay the bill and take you somewhere else for our date. We haven't ordered our main dishes, and our appetizer hasn't arrived. I am leaving my card, in case the check comes while I am gone."

Dany nods silently as Jon quickly gets up and motions for Ygritte to walk. The redhead doesn't even give Dany a second glance as she storms off with Jon.

Dany notices that Scott is suddenly back and speaking with the other table about their meals. Dany sits quietly, wringing her hands. The entire situation has made her uncomfortable and now she is sitting alone at a table, worried about what this all means. Then the appetizer they ordered is brought to the table by another member of the wait staff, Dany asks if they could please talk to Scott and get them their bill.

Having lost her appetite Dany just sips at her water and tries to relax. It is when Scott brings the bill that he apologizes for the way the evening turned out. Dany realizes that it has been more than five minutes that Jon was gone and that he must still be with Ygritte.

 _Calm down. Calm down. This doesn't mean anything. Just relax. Jon will be back soon and then we can get out of here._

Sitting quietly a few more moments while wringing her hands, she decides that she's getting too worked up just sitting at the table doing nothing. Getting up to find the restroom Dany is hopeful that washing her face will help relax her. She spots Scott carrying out a tray of drinks towards the dining area.

"Could you tell me where the restroom is?"

"Sure thing, down this hall towards the kitchen, past that door and then down the left hallway. It will be labeled," Scott answers as he rushes by.

Dany goes down the hallway, walking past the first door and then hanging quick left. She then almost runs directly into Jon and Ygritte who are kissing in the middle of the hallway.

It takes her a moment to process what she is seeing, her mouth falling open in disgust.

Jon pushes Ygritte away, his face is bright red, his eyes wide. Ygritte turns to face Dany, a satisfied grin on her face. She looks so smug.

"Wow," Dany mumbles while looking at Jon with disdain. Locking eyes for a moment Dany feels a horrible pang in her heart, in that moment realizing just how deeply she cared for him. Also learning how gravely he has hurt her.

Jon pushes past Ygritte while trying to reach for her. "Dany! Please wait…please!"

Dany spins on her heels to return to the direction she came from.

Grabbing her coat from her chair and opening her purse at the table, Dany pulls out her cell phone to pull up her Uber App to make the request for an immediate pick up. Relieved to be downtown, she knows it usually just takes minutes for a driver to arrive. Dany is desperate to get the hell out of there. Within seconds Jon arrives to the table and tries to talk to her.

"Please, I know that-" Jon starts to say and Dany completely ignores him. Not even looking in his direction she picks up the bill to calculate her half of the meal and then tip. Quickly dropping cash on the table she takes her purse and quietly walks out of the restaurant with her head down.

Jon follows her out, the desperation clear on his face. Dany pulls her coat closed as she checks her phone for the details about the Uber car. She is relived that it should be there any moment.

"Dany, I really really like you. Please, just let me explain-" Jon begins before Dany cuts him off.

"This was obviously a huge mistake! There is _nothing_ that you can say to me that would explain my date leaving me at our table while he is in the back making out with his ex-girlfriend," Dany says coldly, her eyes filling with tears. She is hurt and humiliated.

"So just save it. I'm sorry I ever met you," Dany cries before angrily wiping tears off her cheek and turning her back to Jon. "Thank God, my ride is here," Dany mumbles as she begins walking towards the curb.

Jon chokes up while gazing at her tears. His voice thick with emotion, as he grabs her arm gently while speaking. "Dany, please! Just wait, I have to explain…"

Snatching her arm free and recoiling at his touch Dany is furious at him. "Don't touch me! I don't know how else to get my point across...so let's try this…because these are the last words I will ever say to you _\- Fuck off, Jon!"_

Ignoring the tears that fill Jon's eyes she turns away from him and gets in the back of her Uber ride and asks them to please drive away. She doesn't look out the window, she never wants to see him again.

Before even pulling on her seatbelt she is pulling up the app for the X-Files Chat Room on her phone – she first blocks user FoxyMulder, and then she completely deactivates her ScientistScully login as angry tears stream down her face.

 _There, all done. Lesson learned. What a damned fool I was to think that he… Stop. Just stop._ She thinks while fastening her seatbelt and resting her head back on the seat.

Meanwhile, Jon sadly watches the car pull way, feeling sick to his stomach. He fears he just made the worst mistake of his life.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Whew! That was a rough one with the angst at the end. That painful situation is all part of the plot of this story. I plan to turn Chapter 3 very soon so please hold on. Thank you for reading and all of your comments. It means a lot to me._


	3. Chapter 3: Life Goes On

**Chapter 3: Life Goes On**

 **Chapter Summary:** Chapter 2 and 3 will be combinations of the Jonerys Week Prompts: Day 4 and 5 (Sci-Fi and Angst). In this chapter the irony of fate seems X-Files worthy. There will now be a chapter 4 to end this story.

 **+++o+ Fast Forward Almost Three months +o+++**

 **Early May 2018**

"I know I shouldn't say this…but I kinda love when your husband goes out of town on business," Dany says with a huge smile while taking a sip of wine and then taking a bite out of one of the chocolate covered strawberries that Missis made for them to share.

Dany lost her roommate when Missie and Grey married the month before, and she has not been in any hurry to find someone else to rent out the second room in her apartment. Grey has traveled for work twice since they tied the knot, which the best friends took advantage of by having a sleepover at Dany's place. Sadly Grey's work trip are always on "school nights" so it was always a tame evening as each of the young women had an early day at the office the following morning. But it was still nice to enjoy a dinner and a quick movie.

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Dany's best friend chuckles before finishing off her last glass of wine.

"You know I love Grey, you did good with him. He is a great guy," Dany smiles sadly. "But I do miss having you as a roommate."

Missie studies her for a moment before frowning and getting up to wash out her glass. She wasn't planning on broaching the subject _again,_ but Dany had witnessed the look on her face.

Following her best friend into the kitchen with the plate of strawberries, she sits at the counter and watches Missie clean up.

"Now I feel bad, Missie…please just tell me if I upset you. I was completely kidding about being happy that your husband travels for work, I mean…you are my best friend, like a sister. I am so happy that you have Grey - -"

Missie sighs loudly before turning to face her best friend. "Of course I know you were kidding about Grey, I wasn't frowning because of that. Look, let's just drop it."

Frowning, Dany shrugs, "You know, it will be ten times worse if you just don't tell me what you are thinking about…my imagination will run wild."

"I don't want to have another debate…but I just can't help but feel like you are still so sad about Jon," Missis starts, frowning at the way Dany flinches at the mention of his name. "Ok, never mind. I am sorry I mentioned him. Let's drop it."

"What do you want me to say? I told you already what happened. The guy was kissing his EX in the middle of our date, just after he had his tongue in _my_ mouth!" Dany snaps, her stomach instantly in knots.

 _Damn it, I hate how the mere mention of his name still upsets me so much. It's ridiculous that he still had this effect on me._

 _Pathetic even._

"I know! I know what happened…but I also know that you didn't even let him speak in order to hear what he had to say to try to explain. And then you immediately cut all ties with him. They guy literally has no possible way to find you." Missie points out. She saw how crushed Dany was after her date with _FoxyMulder_ … But as the days went on and the girls discussed and analyzed in painful detail what had happened… Missie couldn't ignore her gut, she felt it was at least possible that Dany was making a mistake.

Missie continues, "All I can say, is that your connection with him online was so strong. What if he is the right guy for you? Why not just hear what he has to say?"

"Why? Because I don't care what he has to say! He is just some jerk I spent months talking to online…and he was probably with that redhead the whole time…while feeding me a bunch of bullshit lines about his sad life, and how I am the only person he's ever wanted to talk to," Dany yells, her emotions spinning out of control before she catches herself and shuts up. "Missie, I am sorry…I have no reason to yell at you. I just want to forget about him. It was nothing, nothing at all."

Missie agrees to drop it, both ladies continuing to clean up since they have work early tomorrow. The subject changed, the girls enjoy the rest of their evening.

It is not until much later that night, when Dany lies alone in her bed that her façade falters. She buries her face in the pillow to drown out her feelings, she is angry at herself for being weak and feeling sad over him. But the truth is…she misses him. She misses their friendship. And she doesn't understand how she could have felt such intense feelings for the man during the date…just for him to go and - -

She doesn't even want to remember, him and that smug redhead. The look of victory Ygritte gave her after Dany had caught them kissing.

No, Dany doesn't care what Missie says about Jon, he is out of her life for good.

Dany makes a personal vow to never let some guy hurt her that badly again. She invested too much of herself into some guy she barely knew.

 **++o++**

The next morning Dany is running around her office preparing for a big meeting she is taking part in. Her direct supervisor is project managing the data-warehousing migration project, while she is on point to be his lead. It is a huge responsibility and the project is crucial to the company. She will be the direct liaison with the IT firm that is consulting on the project. Dany knows the next few months at work are going to be brutal, their team was warned that there would be many late nights in the office.

"Daenerys, the Black Water consultant team is already waiting for us in conference room C, they arrived early to set up. Please make sure that you have the project specs ready to share with them," Tyrion asks while popping his head in her office on the way to meet with them. "I'll see you in there."

Dany gathers her things before stopping by her teammate Brienne's cubicle to invite her to walk with her. As the women rush through the halls they agree that Dany will take lead on the presentation and Brienne would jump in as needed to further explain the project details.

"I hope the consultants from Black Water are good people to work with. There is nothing worse than not getting along with a team of people that we are going to be stuck working insane hours with over the next few weeks…months even!" Brienne complains. Dany already knows she had a bad experience with the Frey consulting group on a previous project.

"I'm sure it will be just fine. Come on, let's have a good attitude…happy thoughts!" Dany whispers while holding the door open so that Brienne can enter before her. The people in the room are standing to the side of the large conference table and making introductions.

"Everyone, this is Daenerys Targaryen. She will be taking lead and more importantly she is the direct liaison between Lannister Marketing Company and Black Water for this project. So make sure you get familiar…and stay on her good side!" Tyrion jokes while motioning for Dany to stand next to him.

"This will be a good test for me to make sure that I have learned everyone's names," Tyrion announces. As Tyrion introduces each of the consultants to Dany, she smiles and shakes each of their hands. She is also trying to remember name and role as introductions are made. "First we have Sam Tarly, he is lead coder for the group. This is Tormund Wildling who is the team's quality assurance guy. And probably the most important for you, Daenerys, is Jon Snow. He is the project lead and you both will be working together to run the relationship between Lannister and Black Water as we tackle the project."

The moment Dany locks eyes with none other than Jon Snow ( _aka: FoxyMulder_ ), she feels as though the room is spinning. He looks equally shocked to see her. Both hesitate before showing any kind of reaction, then Dany decides quickly how she must handle this.

 _Oh, hey! It's the guy that stomped on my heart at our first and last date – by slobbering on his ex's face while leaving me to sit alone at our table._

Well that is definitely not going to be professional Dany decided.

"Hello Jon, nice to _meet_ you," Dany stressed coolly while quickly shaking his hand and then letting it go.

"Hello, Daenerys. Nice to meet you as well," Jon says politely, his eyes burning into her. Dany is truly unable to decipher his expressions, so she looks away at the earliest possible moment.

"Everyone, Daenerys can be a mouthful. Most people just call my Dany for short," she shares with the small group. Tormund looks relieved at the nickname offered, before turning his attention back to Brienne. He seems to have an immediate interest in her. Both are the tallest people in the room by far.

Everyone takes their seats in order for the meeting to start. Both Dany and Jon having significant roles in their respective presentations. Both Jon and Dany are very professional, often having to interact during the open discussion as they will be point person for the two teams.

Jon soon realizes that his teammates are very impressed with Dany. She knows her stuff and has a charming and warm personality. She also appears to have a great working relationship with her peers as well. Her smile and laugh are able to light the room up, not that she even once directed them at Jon.

The meeting goes for the remainder of the day, lunch had been catered in as well. There had been no real break for anyone to have alone time.

Towards the end of the day they do break a little early from the project. As most of Jon's team members are using the free time to check their work emails he stands and asks Dany if she can show him which cubicles his team will be using while working on-site.

"Of course, follow me," she says while walking ahead of him. Instead of the cubicles she leads him to her office, looking around and relieved that no one is paying attention to either of them.

Once in her office Jon shifts uncomfortably while looking around. The office is very tidy and he immediately notices a great photo of a small group of girls are at a wedding, Dany is wearing a deep purple bridesmaid's dress and laughing while the bride is squeezing her tightly.

She sees he is staring at the photo from Missie's wedding last month. They wedding she had dreamed he would be her date to, 'what _a joke'_ she thinks bitterly. Dany's back stiffens while she prepares herself to say what she needs to say to this man.

"Let me start by saying that I appreciate your ability to just keep it professional here, obviously this is a huge project and we need to work together," Dany says stoically, keeping her true emotions well hidden.

Jon is quiet, just nodding as she speaks. He is letting her take the lead on how they are going to manage this.

"I also want to apologize for the last thing I ever said to you, the whole F-word. I don't normally talk that way…"

"I deserved it, so consider it forgiven and forgotten. Dany...there is so much I want to say to you about that night," Jon first assures her, before wanting to explain himself.

Dany quickly nods in thanks for his forgiveness before cutting off his last sentence. She refuses to go _there with him._

"Jon, I would like to just move forward...professionally. I want to pretend that we never knew each other as _FoxyMulder_ and _ScientistScully_ ," Dany says firmly _,_ trying to ignore the sadness that washes over Jon's face. "I want to be able to function as professional peers as though we never had that _disastrous_ date. There is _nothing_ I care to discuss about the past. I don't want to hear it. It's over."

Jon stares at the beautiful young woman standing before him, part of him still trying to process that it is actually her. How he had wished for a chance meeting so that he somehow could find her again. He wasn't expecting to be in a position to work by her side for many weeks. She's made it clear she doesn't want to try to fix things between them personally, as much as he desperately wants to.

 **++o+ Flashback +o++**

 _Jon scowls, looking at his watch as he waits for Ygritte in the back hallway of the restaurant. He hates leaving Dany alone to sit at the table and wait, but for his own conscious he wants to talk to his ex as he had promised. The manager had overheard the exchange at their table and was livid with her behavior and demanded to speak to her privately first. Now regretting that decision, Jon had told her he would wait until they were done._

 _Yes, they broke up many months ago and even the time they were together was not a healthy time in his life. Jon was in a bad place when he dated Ygritte, he tolerated so much crap from her because he just didn't think he deserved anyone better and he was also being lazy. It was easier to let her walk all over him then to stand up for himself. It isn't a time in his life that he is proud of._

 _Not that it matters now. Jon has learned one thing - he would rather be alone than to be in such a toxic relationship. And he has been alone, he's not dated anyone since things ended with Ygritte._

 _As Jon waits in the hallway his mind wanders to his beautiful date. He's completely enamored with Dany, she is hands down the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. Her eyes and that amazing smile has literally left him speechless many times already this evening. And the best part is that her outside beauty is not even what has him crazy about her! The many hours they spent talking and sharing their lives with each other have been priceless - then to find out they already live in the same state! All Jon can say is that he has really high hopes for them. He hopes she does too._

 _The manager walks past Jon without saying a word, as the waiter Scott is animatedly talking to him about a table that is threatening to call the health board over some bogus issue. Ygritte then comes out slowly, her cheeks wet with tears._

 _"_ _I was just fucking fired! Just because I didn't act like a statue when I saw the man I love making out with some fancy girl at my place of work!" Ygritte cries, stepping closer to him. "You have no idea how tight I've been on money, I needed this damn job!"_

 _Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry to hear about your job, but you'll get another one. I don't have a lot of time, but we need to talk about what happened out there," Jon begins cautiously, knowing that Ygritte can fly off the handle at any moment._

 _"_ _Ohhhhhhh, you don't have a lot of time? Is your prissy stuck-up lady waiting for you? Afraid she will give up on you and just leave?" Ygritte begins, only to be met by Jon's scowl. "Excuse me, here my life is literally falling apart and you are worried because some rich princess has to sit at a table in a fine restaurant and 'wait' - - oh the horror."_

 _Releasing his breath slowly in order to calm himself, Jon takes a moment before responding._

 _"_ _If we can't have a normal conversation then I am just going to say goodbye now," Jon says calmly, his eyes searching to see what kind of mood she is in._

 _Jon's goal is to reiterate to her that not only have they broken up, but that he will never be with her again._

 _At that moment the hostess that Jon remembers from earlier walks by, saying excuse me as she walks towards the restroom. Ygritte smiles at her brightly before turning back to Jon.._

 _"_ _Oh Jon, you are right. I am so sorry...things have just been so stressful for me!" Ygritte cries while stepping closer to him. Her voice breaking painfully._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to hear that, but I am sure things will turn around," he offers with sincerity._

 _"_ _I was thinking the same thing, in fact I think things are turning around at this very moment," she says before throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against him._

 _Jon is absolutely flabbergasted and was caught off guard. He is busy clamping his lips shut as Ygritte begins moves her head and making small panting sounds - as though she is making out with a pillow._

 _Finally able to move Ygritte away from him, Jon's face is bright red as he looks at her in horror. She has never been this aggressive._

 _"_ _Wow," Jon hears from behind Ygritte, looking past her he immediately spots Dany who is looking right at Ygritte. It is after, when Dany looks at him that he feels sick, realizing how bad the situation looks. Dany looks at him like he is garbage, something she stepped on that is now stuck to the bottom of her shoe._

 _Jon rushes past Ygritte, desperate to talk to Dany and explain. "Dany! Please wait…please!"_

 _But she turns and stalks off quickly. Ygritte is holding his arm and begging him to just let the princess go. Jon is furious, he forcefully steps back and tells Ygritte not to touch him._

 _"_ _Congratulations, Ygritte. Even now you are still making my life a living hell! Stay away from me!" Jon sneers at her as he chases after Dany._

 **++o+ Flashback End +o++**

"Jon?" Dany asks again, he can hear the frustration in her voice. He had zoned out while thinking.

"Sorry. Yes, of course. I'll do whatever you think is best," Jon says softly, noticing that she won't even look him in the eyes.

"Okay, that's settled. Let's get back to work, I'll show you the cubicle area on the way back to the conference room," Dany says stiffly while walking past him, she is careful not to get close to him as she squeezes by.

Jon's face falls, her dislike for him is obvious. He trusts that she will treat him professionally for the sake of the project, but he has no hope for anything else.

These last couple of months have been hell. He was completely heartbroken after that night. The look on her face, she was devastated. When she started crying, all he had wanted to do was grab her and hold her, swear his to his feelings for her…but she was also so angry.

In addition to the terrible guilt he felt for hurting her, the loss he felt over her presence in his life was devastating. She had blocked him so quickly, he had no way to get in touch with her. Jon had even gone so far as to make a new user name for the X-files chat room, only to learn that she had deactivated her account. She was gone, and wanted nothing to do with him.

He had really fallen for her, even before they had met. She had become the most important person in his life. And maybe that was a stupid move on his part. To give someone he had never met so much power over him.

But there was something about the way _ScientistScully_ carried herself in their conversations that had hooked him. Even their hours of debate and speculation about the X-file series, it taught him so much about her personality. She was intelligent, well spoken, compassionate and most of all...tenacious.

Jon fights to push away the memory of her lips moving against his. God, how he had loved kissing her, the way their mouths moved together, the way she smiled against his lips, everything about their connection had been perfect. That night he had known that she was the girl of his dreams.

And he fucking blew it, like an asshole.

Having stopped in the restroom before returning to the conference room, Jon enters at the tail end of a conversation. Some of his teammates are interacting with the Lannister team. Then Jon remembers, as the hired consultants – his team always offers to pay for a happy hour after work on the first day. It helps with building teamwork and getting to know personalities of the client.

"Jon, come here buddy! You have to tell them we are dead serious that happy hour is on us after work…and when we say us, we mean our company," Tormund smiles at the Lannister employees.

It is Tyrion, the main manager that finally concedes and agrees that a happy hour after work would be a nice way to get to know each other.

Jon's heart pounding in his chest, he can't help but get excited at the prospect of going to a social event with Dany. Maybe if he can just spend some time with her, talk…he never stopped caring about her. Jon searches out Dany's eyes but she is typing in her laptop, ignoring everyone around her

Tyrion walks over to her, "Tell me again why you aren't coming to happy hour, Targaryen?"

Dany smiles at her boss and begins packing up her things, "I just can't, not tonight."

"I will need a better excuse than, 'I just can't' young lady," Tyrion laughs while smiling at her teasingly. It is obvious to Jon that they have a good working relationship. Jon is also relieved to see that her boss is wearing a wedding ring.

With her laptop bag hanging from her shoulder Dany looks at her boss and smiles, "I have _a date_ after work, so no – I am not going to happy hour."

 _A date. She has a date with someone else tonight._

 _Of course she does…just look at her. She is fucking gorgeous, smart, kind…the whole package._

 _Fuck, this is bullshit. And I didn't think things could get worse._

Brooding, Jon looks out the window to try to control himself. Jon feels as though the wind has been knocked out of him. Dany quietly exits with a general goodbye to the group, being careful to not even look in Jon's direction.

He doesn't know how he is going to make it through this project. He is in his own personal hell with no way out.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _As I was writing chapter 3, I decided that instead of rushing through my outline for the end of the story – that I would break it into two chapters (3 & 4). So now we know what really happened between Jon and Ygritte that night, the question is – how and will Jon and Dany be able to work together…with all of the hard feelings between them?_


	4. Chapter 4: Get to Work

**Chat Room Romance: CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Chapter Summary:** Chapter 4 was written for the Jonerys Week 2018 Prompts: Day 6 (Favorite Quote) As this chapter revolves around the struggles Dany and Jon will face while being forced to work together, the quote is: _You'd better get to work, Jon Snow._

 **Chapter 4: Get to Work**

 **+++o+ The Following Day +o+++**

 **Early May 2018**

Dany chooses to walk to the office the next morning, hoping that the thirty minute stroll through downtown Denver will help calm her nerves. She has been so upset about Jon Snow that she hasn't even been able to fully process the irony of their situation. This man has managed to get under her skin, as much as she wishes he hadn't.

She was still so upset with herself, for allowing her feelings for Jon to impact her date the night before. A couple of weeks ago she had agreed to go on a date with the cousin of one of her old college friends, which was last night. Eric had picked her up and taken her to dinner and then yogurt. He was a perfectly nice guy, handsome, successful and she had felt _absolutely_ _nothing_ for him.

As Eric made small talk, complimented her frequently, and really was a perfect gentleman…all she could think about was Jon Snow. How good he had looked that day. His trim beard framing his lips perfectly. His raven hair ending just above his collar and the curls that she longs to run her fingers through.

Dany shuddered uncomfortably as she walked to work, remembering the kiss that she had initiated with _Eric_. She just wanted to feel _something_ , she wanted to believe that if she kissed him…that he would replace the space where Jon Snow was still consuming her thoughts and mind.

But instead, the kiss was painfully inferior to what she clearly remembers from her date with Jon. While kissing Eric was the exact moment it occurred to Dany that Jon may have very well gotten back together with that horrid redhead and is probably living out some happily-ever-after moment with her nasty smug face.

Thinking about Jon while on her date was not healthy. Which also doesn't help her current state of mind. She wants nothing to do with Jon Snow, she wants to forget him…but of course she will be professional and do her job well.

She would never want to hurt the company, or him for that matter. This project is important to both their careers. She had overhead Sam and Tormund talking yesterday, commenting that their boss was a cad that took credit for all of Jon's hard work. But that this project with Lannister Marketing was specifically given to Snow by the head of their division, and Jon would finally get the recognition he deserves.

The moment she heard that, she knew that no matter what– she would make sure this project was a success. Dany can handle this. She will have to.

Walking into the lobby of her office building Dany takes an immediate right to stop in the restrooms. Sighing as she notices that the woman's restroom is being cleaned, she decides to change out of her converse by the side windows of the lobby. Taking her high heels out of her tote bag she slips off her right shoe and then places the heel on her foot. Trying to balance on her high heel while removing her next converse turns out to be more complicated than she imagined as she gets wobbly and loses her balance.

Worried about falling and twisting her ankle she gasps while her steadiness falters, until strong hands are holding her up and helping her to maintain her balance. Sighing with relief and appreciation she turns to see who had helped her…only to stare into the dark eyes of Jon Snow.

"Are you alright?" Jon asks her softly, knowing that he is still holding her steady by the elbows...and that he really should let her go. He had noticed her walk into the lobby as he was checking in with the receptionist for his visitor pass. Jon couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked with her black converse that contrasted her business outfit, a cute pencil skirt and fitted blouse. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever known.

"Thanks to you, I didn't do a face plant in the middle of the lobby!" Dany laughs while gathering her wits. "I appreciate it. I normally switch out of my walking shoes in the lobby restroom but it's being cleaned..."

"Well you can hold onto my arm while you finish switching out your shoes," Jon offers. He would let her stand on his back if she needed to.

Dany nods quickly while taking him up on the offer. In no time she is placing her converse in her tote bag and no longer holding on to Jon Snow for dear life.

"Thanks again," Dany says as they begin their walk to the elevators, then running into Sam and Tormund from Jon's consulting team. They all exchange pleasantries while waiting for the elevator. Seeing Brienne enter the lobby, Dany waves to her friend to join them.

Tormund lights up at seeing her. Surprising them all when he hands her a Starbucks drink.

"What is this?" she asks suspiciously while eying the side of the cup. "Wait a minute, how did you know my drink order?"

"I asked your team's admin, she is a very helpful lady," Tormund says confidently. "I wanted to make sure you had a nice start to your day."

Dany has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the situation. The look of annoyance Brienne gives the poor man is almost comical.

"Forgive me, Dany. I would have gotten you a coffee as well…but I figured since you had a date last night, you probably already have a man to do nice things for you," Tormund teases before returning his gaze to the annoyed Brienne.

"Tormund, it is only day two…can you at least try to be professional," Jon scolds his teammate. He is also sour over the reminder that Dany had a date last night.

The mention of Dany's date snaps Brienne out of her glaring contest with Tormund.

"That's right! How was the date last night, Dany? I have to say, and no offense meant, because even you not at full force is impossible for the rest of us girls to compete with…but you look very _unrested_ this morning!" Brienne teases, enjoying the look of horror on Dany's face at the implication that she had a wild night with her date.

"Brienne, knock it off. I am not going to talk about my dating life right now – we are in the office!" Dany hisses, praying that her friend will remember that they are not alone, and with all of the consultants that they just met the day before.

Especially, Jon Snow. Not that Brienne would know why Jon hearing this is uncomfortable.

"Ohhhh that must have been a _good date_ then! Because when Dany has a nightmare date, she will talk trash in the office the next day!"

Jon stiffens, realizing immediately that Dany most likely had a lot to say after their disaster of a date.

Dany's eyes widen as she whirls around to stare down her coworker. But Brienne doesn't even notice.

"You should hear about the last bad date she went on, the guy was a complete douchebag! Can you imagine that he- -"

"Brienne! Enough, please!" Dany hisses, raising her voice loud enough that Brienne immediately stops talking and raises her hands in defeat.

Tormund and Sam look disappointed to not hear the end of the story. Jon is staring ahead at the elevator door, expressionless. Jon can't even look at Dany, he is horrified.

When the elevator arrives to their floor they all step out.

"Brienne, a word in my office please," Dany says seriously.

"Of course," Brienne smiles at the guys as she follows Dany to her office.

Jon walks silently to the set of cubicles his team will be using while working this assignment.

"I think the lovely Brienne is just playing hard to get. Did you see how pleased she was when I surprised her with that latte?" Tormund says proudly.

"No, but I saw how freaked out and annoyed she looked," Jon admonishes his coworker. "Since when are you so aggressive with the ladies? You need to reel it in!"

Tormund laughs at Jon, "You are just sour because your love life is non-existent. That Dany girl is drop dead gorgeous and she is actually shorter than you are! That's a keeper for you, Snow."

Visibly cringing, Jon begins to unpack his laptop bag. If only Tormund knew just how gorgeous he thinks Dany is.

"Guys, we're here for a project and they are our client. We need to be professional. Please try harder," Jon says seriously.

Sam agrees while nudging Tormund with his elbow. Tormund agrees as well, but makes no promises when it comes to Brienne.

"A woman _that tall_ is destined to be my soulmate. Tallest woman you've ever seen," Tormund says with a dreamy expression on his face.

Jon and Sam both raise their eyebrows. Jon is very skeptical over the situation.

"I see the way she looks at me," Tormund says with confidence.

"How does she look at you? Like she wanted to throw that latte in your face?" Jon chuckles, a gleam in his eye. He is just teasing Tormund, who is always picking on others.

"Laugh all you want! I want to make babies with her," Tormund smiles wistfully. "Just think of them, great big monsters!"

Just as Jon is about to scold his peer for speaking about reproducing with the client he spots Brienne approaching. Jon clears his throat before saying hello to her. She smiles and offers to walk them to the conference room where their first meeting of the day will be, letting them know it is a different conference room then the one they used yesterday.

"Now that Dany isn't here - I am dying to hear about the douchebag from her terrible date!" Tormund demands. Jon's heart races, he knows that if Brienne were to repeat even part of the details, Sam and Tormund might be able to figure out that he is actually the douchebag in question. And that would open an entire can of worms for both Jon and Dany at the workplace.

"Sorry, no can do. Dany just made it very clear that she doesn't want any aspect of her personal life to be discussed with _you consultants_. She wants to keep it professional," Brienne says light heartedly, with a shrug. "And she is my friend, so I am going to honor that."

As the others joke on the walk to the conference room, Jon can't help but feel slighted again. Dany is making it really clear that she wants nothing but a professional interaction. Of course that is what she already explained to him the day before, but her actions are just proving she meant every word.

Entering the conference room and seeing that she is already set up with her laptop Jon can't help but take a moment to stare at her. She is absolutely beautiful, he remembers how close they had been. She was actually his best friend, and now...they are nothing to each other.

He sits as far away from her as he can manage, hoping the pain he feels will subside soon.

 **+++o+++**

"Aw, she finally graces us with her presence!" Tormund jokes as Dany enters the bar after work on a Friday afternoon. Team members cheer dramatically as she enters. Her smile beaming as she waves to the group while walking through the bar.

You act as though I have been turning down happy hours for a year, cut me some slack!" Dany jokes as she reaches the table. "It's been less than three weeks since this project started!"

Tormund then moves a seat away from Jon, and motions for Daenerys to sit in between them. She smiles politely at Jon while sliding into the seat next to him. Jon immediately grins back and motions to the waiter that they need to put in another order of drinks.

Two weeks have passed since Jon and Dany had met professionally and had been working very long hours on the same project. The pair have always maintained very polite exchanges, Dany always being more reserved but still kind and courteous with Jon. There have been times when their guard was down that they would end up joking about something in the news, or even some of their teammates. The chemistry between them was blinding to those around them.

What Jon and Dany don't know is that their teammates had decided that they would make a wonderful pair. Being none the wiser about their history of course. Tormund was very happy to move so that the petite woman could squeeze in next to Jon. Sam smiled at Jon innocently from across the table.

As the evening continued the two teams enjoyed relaxing after a difficult week. They had just met their first deadline for the data migration project and had been working insane hours for the last week. Just as everyone is getting ready to call it a night a young man enters the bar and makes a beeline for their table.

Jon's face falls as he sees his boss, Ramsey, approach their table. Jon sees the quick sweep of the group Ramsey does before his eyes fixate on Dany. In addition to being a complete jerk at work, Ramsey is a notorious asshole and player when it comes to women.

"I am so glad I found you guys, I've been remiss to allow so much time to go by before meeting our new clients. HI, I'm Ramsey Bolton, director of this team at Black Water. Which one of you is Daenerys, the project liaison?" Ramsey asks smoothly.

"Hello, that would be me. Please call me Dany," she says while extending her slender hand.

Ramsey smiles directly at her before turning his attention to Jon. "Snow, please move a chair over, I would like to get to know _Dany_ better," Ramsey instructs his underling.

Dany feels Jon stiffen next to her as he gets up to do as asked by his boss.

As the evening continues Dany is polite but standoffish to Ramsey Bolton. It is very obvious that he is an arrogant man that is used to getting what he wants. That is not going to fly with Dany.

"What do you say Dany, let's get out of here and let me buy you dinner?" Ramsey croons in her ear. "So that we can get to know each other better...professionally of course.

Jon's hand tightens around his drink, he wants to throttle Ramsey. But he also knows it is none of his business what Dany decides.

"What a nice offer, Ramsey. I am going to have to decline," Dany says politely. "It has been a very long day. I don't have the energy."

"Okay then, if not tonight...how about tomorrow?" Ramsey pushes, getting bolder.

Jon can't listen anymore. The thought of Dany and Ramsey making him physically ill. Jon excuses himself to go and use the restroom.

Jon takes his time, he washes his face in order to calm himself. Ramsey has been a thorn in Jon's side for many years. Always stepping on those around him in order to climb up the corporate ladder. Ramsey has taken credit for Jon's hard work countless times, it is a never ending cycle.

Jon is worried about Dany, but also has firsthand experience that she is not one to take too much crap from a guy. Jon is confident she will be able to hold her own against his awful, womanizing, boss.

 _Obviously, as she wasn't even willing to give you a chance to explain yourself_.

Stepping out of the men's restroom Jon runs smack into Dany in the hallway, almost toppling her over. Dany laughs and grabs on to Jon's arm to steady herself.

"Shit, sorry about that!" Jon says while placing a hand on her waist to steady her.

The contact between the two is something that feels natural, neither moving apart.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I didn't fall on my butt," Dany jokes, her eyes searching his face. "Is everything okay? You left the table pretty abruptly back there."

Jon opens his mouth to say that everything is fine, but then decides that he cares about Dany too much to not be honest.

"The truth is...Ramsey is a jerk. And he treats women like absolute garbage," Jon blurts out. "This has nothing to do with you and me...our history I mean...or anything at all…"

Dany listens as Jon rambles, she can see that he is being sincere. It isn't a jealousy thing, she believes that he is trying to warn her about that jerk he calls a boss.

"Hey, thank you. I appreciate you looking out for me. And don't worry - my creep radar exploded when Ramsey entered the bar...I can tell he is a player," Dany assures Jon, smiling at the look of relief that settles on his face.

Jon just nods quietly, not sure what else to say to her. Finally Dany smiles at him as she slides past him in order to enter the women's restroom. Jon returns to the table to see a very pissed off Ramsey settling his bill and getting ready to leave. Jon smiles, realizing that Dany must have already shot him down.

A few minutes pass before Dany returns, she takes her seat next to Tormund and casually comments that she is so surprised that Ramsey left without saying goodbye to her.

Tormund spits out his beer and raises a glass to Dany while laughing!

"Jon, you missed a scene that probably would have made your year. Our little Dany here put Ramsey right in his place after he got too fresh with her. It was classic!" Tormund laughs loudly while throwing his arm around her shoulders to give her a friendly hug.

Jon takes a large drink from his beverage as he tries to maintain a neutral face. He has learned not to engage when the topic of discussion is Ramsey. But he's also really pleased that Dany shot that jerk down.

As the evening continues the group moves over to the bar's pool tables. Jon and Dany end up on the same team when everyone around them has paired off and basically forced them to work together.

Dany smiles at him, letting him know that she is really good at pool and expects to win. Jon laughs at her, "Then I hope you are really skilled, because I am not and you will need to win this for us!"

Dany laughs and smiles at Jon, for a moment he forgets about all of their baggage and just appreciates her for the gorgeous woman she is.

When it is Jon's turn to shoot pool he looks at Dany nervously. _"You'd better get to work, Jon Snow,"_ Dany says with a teasing poke to his stomach with her fingertip. She was not expecting to feel his incredible six pack under his shirt.

Jon laughs and grabs her hand that had poked him. "Your wish is my command!" he says before planting kiss to her hand. She smiles at him.

Neither realizing that all of their friends are watching their every move.

As the night of pool continues Jon learns that Dany is in fact _very good_ at playing pool. He is able to get a few shots in and he tells her he is open to her constructive criticism if she has any. She giggles and teases that she think he may be beyond help.

To which Jon laughs and acts injured.

At one point Tormund, who has had a little too much to drink confesses his devotion to Brienne who just scowls at him. She has already told Dany that she doesn't trust him further than she can throw him...which would not be far.

When the topic of the X-files comes up, Sam had mentioned that he had just read that the actress that plays Scully was not interested in doing another season.

Dany immediately stiffens and Jon tries to change the subject to something else.

That is when Sam and Tormund announce that they have not even been allowed to mention the show X-Files in Jon's presence. Dany's ears perk up as Jon again tries to change the subject.

"Now that I think about it, these last two weeks are the first time that Jon hasn't constantly been brooding! Now that we have you ladies here, we should get your expert advice in order to help Jon out!" Tormund says while smiling flirtatiously with Brienne.

Jon fidgets nervously. As Dany moves to stand by Brienne and the tabletop where their drinks are sitting. Dany takes a large drink from her beer to settle her nerves.

"It's true," Sam says seriously. "Jon does need a woman's advice. He completely _fell in love_ with another X-Files fan he met online, and they met up and had this amazing chemistry. But his crazy ex-girlfriend, who is a horrible human being, basically torpedoed the date."

"And now the poor bastard just can't get over her," Tormund says. "He is completely smitten, and heartbroken all at the same time."

Dany keeps her eyes lowered, her mind reeling at hearing this. There was a part of her that was so sure that Jon had gotten back together with his ex. Dany cringes remembering seeing their kiss and then the smug look on Ygritte's face.

Dany doesn't look up when Brienne whispers softly in her ear. "That Jon Snow is such a sweet guy. Anyone would be stupid to pass up a chance with him."

It is then that Jon gets annoyed with his friends, his face is flaming read with embarrassment. "Thanks a lot guys! I appreciate how you air my personal life in front of the client. Not professional at all, knock it off!"

Hearing the seriousness in his voice both Sam and Tormund immediately change the subject. The games of pool continue as Jon and Dany don't say a word about any of it.

 **+++o+++**

"Wait, just one minute! FoxyMulder has been working in your office for _TWO WEEKS_ and you are just now mentioning this to me?!" Missie demands of her best friend. "What the hell, Dany?"

"I know! But I knew the minute I told you that…" Dany stammers, unable to articulate what she is feeling.

"You knew that I would tell you to pull your head out of your ass?"

"Ouch!" Dany says, annoyed that Missie knows her so well. "Just let me finish telling you about last night."

As Dany recaps the events at the happy hour, and finally the conversation about Jon's feelings for her, through the eyes of his friends.

"So all this time has passed, and not once has he tried to explain what you saw that night?" Missis asks, that fact concerning her.

"Well, no...but I also made it really clear that I wanted nothing to do with him and that I wanted to pretend the past had never happened," Dany admits sheepishly, realization dawning on her...it is possible that Jon just wanted to respect her wishes.

"Well, at this point...only you know how you feel about him. If you really are over it." Missie says carefully. "Are you over him?

"I don't know…I would need to understand what happened that night. He left me at that table for so long, and then to see them kissing…it was just a lot to process," Dany admits, her stomach churning.

"Well, at least you have the weekend to think about it," Missie says.

Dany agrees. She know she has a lot to think about.

 **+++o+++**

That Monday Dany nervously walks around her office as she builds up the nerve to talk to Jon. She has decided that she wants to have a conversation with him about what happened the night of their date. Even if he ends up telling her that he meant to kiss Ygritte, or that he was just confused. Dany just needs to know the truth.

Arriving to the conference room Dany sees that Jon is hard at work on his laptop, he doesn't look up as people enter. As the meeting progresses Jon seems distracted and stressed. Sam asking him if everything is okay at one point. Jon immediately waves off his concern and goes back to work.

"Mondays are brutal, you sure you are okay, Snow?" Tormund asks. "I think I should have brought you a romantic coffee instead of Brienne this morning."

Jon smiles briefly before burying his head in his laptop again, "I'm fine. I took the light rail this morning so I'm just running a little behind. I didn't get in as early as I had hoped," Jon mumbles, ending the discussion.

When the group breaks for fifteen minutes, Dany asks Jon if he would meet with her in her office. Jon agrees and tells her that he will be there in a moment.

Dany sits nervously, relieved when Jon walks in. She stands to shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jon asks curiously. His expression is distracted as he waits for Dany to get to it.

"I have been thinking… I wanted to see if we could set up a time to meet out of work, and talk about what happened that night," Dany says softly. "I mean the night of our date."

Jon just stares at her. He can't get over the irony of what she is saying.

"Dany. Do you have any idea how many months I was desperate for you to allow me the chance to just explain?" Jon snaps. "And then we end up working together, only to shut me down. You made yourself pretty clear, you didn't want anything to do with me."

Dany nods painfully, there is nothing that Jon is saying that isn't true.

"Is this the only reason you called me here?" Jon asks.

Dany nods to reply yes.

"Look, I am just not having a good day. I can't deal with this right now," Jon says while walking out of her office. "I have to go."

Dany sits in shock as Jon shuts the door behind him. She doesn't blame him, it was unprofessional of her to broach the subject while they were at work. She sighs and dives back into the open project on her desk.

 **+++o+++**

Hours later Dany is working at her desk, she had seen Jon a couple of more times and he was professional and polite.

Knocking on her door, Jon enters to drop off a report. Dany thanks him as she opens it and has a couple of questions. Before they can dive in, Jon's cell phone rings.

His eyes widen when he checks the screen. Dany motions for him to answer it.

The moment Jon speaks into the phone Dany recognizes how upset he is.

"No! Ghost hasn't been feeling well, he was really out of it this entire weekend. But I took him to the vet yesterday evening and he was cleared!" Jon's voice falters as he talks into the phone. Jon pinches the bridge of his nose while now pacing the length of Dany's office.

"Where are you now? Are you able to get him to the vet?"

Dany frowns as she hears Jon's voice crack. She knows that there is most likely something wrong with Ghost.

"Okay, thank you. I don't have my car today, I took the light rail…but I will see about a cab or an Uber. I will be right there. Thank you again Charles!" Jon says before hanging up.

"Shit!" he curses while pulling up the Uber website from his phone.

Suddenly Dany is next to him, her hand on his arm. Jon breathes painfully before he meets her concerned eyes. His eyes brimming with tears.

"Get your things, my car is in the lot next door. I am taking you to the vet, let's go," Dany says firmly, the worry evident in her voice.

"Dany…you don't have to," Jon begins as she gets her purse and sends a quick email letting the team know there was a personal emergency that needed to attend to.

"I want to, let's go," she says as they walk out together.

As they race down to her car Jon explains that the dog walker found Ghost at home and he had vomited blood throughout the house. Dany nods and frowns.

Dany drives to Jon's vet at the Denver Animal Hospital, it breaks her heart to know how upset Jon is and also that his poor dog is so sick. During their months of talking online, she and Jon spent a lot of time sharing stories about their pets.

Jon had explained to her that Ghost was more than just his dog. The white husky had gotten him through some sad times in his life while growing up in a home that was not the healthiest environment because of tensions with his stepmother.

Dany parks quickly and undoes her seatbelt to walk in, Jon smiles at her gratefully.

The next two hours were gut wrenching, Ghost had to be sedated as the hospital ran numerous tests. Jon was so sad and stressed out. Dany thanked Charles and agreed she would stay with Jon.

While waiting in the lobby, Jon paces frantically. He is so worried and sad. Dany finally stands in front of him to hug him. Jon closes his eyes and allows the feeling of her thin arms around his neck to comfort him.

They embrace in the middle of the lobby for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go.

She finally kisses his cheek before pulling back to face him, tears stream down his face. This time she kisses him softly on the lips, not caring if it is wrong. It is what she wants.

Jon's closes his eyes and welcomes her tender kiss, his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him.

Realizing they are standing in the middle of the lobby of an animal hospital they break apart. Jon then resting his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" Jon asks thickly. "I hope not just pity."

Dany kisses him a second time before clarifying. "Not at all, if anything it is my apology for being so pig headed. I am sorry for the way I treated you…"

Jon nods, motioning for him and Dany to sit on the couch in the waiting room.

"I know what happened at that restaurant was terrible and a shock…but you didn't even let me try to explain," Jon says softly, the pain evident in his voice.

Dany nods. "I know, but I also saw, what I saw! You kissing your ex-girlfriend in the middle of our date."

"Even if my explanation was still not enough, you didn't even give me a chance. You just completely shut me out of your life!" Jon says sharply. "I had already started to fall in love with you. More importantly…I counted on you. You were such an important part of my life, and then you were just gone."

Dany nods sadly to acknowledge Jon's points. "I was falling in love with you too, and then seeing that kiss, after her outburst… It just broke my heart. I was devastated, I had to get away."

Jon nods with understanding. He knows he hurt her, he knows that she was so sad that night. He saw it in her face as she cried and fled.

"Can I explain it to you now?" Jon asks hopefully. Dany smiles and encourages him to speak.

Holding her hand, Jon explains following her into the back of the restaurant and how the manager had overheard some of her outburst on the floor. Jon made the mistake of promising her that he would just wait until her chat with her boss was over.

"So you weren't even with her for all of that time you left me sitting at the table?" she asks incredulously.

"No, and then she came out, very upset because she had just gotten fired. And then she suddenly kissed me, out of nowhere!" Jon scowls remembering her manipulation. "Yes, I was stunned for a moment. I was not expecting her to do that. But I didn't want her, I didn't want the kiss and I stopped it."

Dany listens quietly, it still bothers her that he had that kiss with his ex, but she believes him.

"So that is what happened. I don't know where that leaves us…but I can tell you that without a doubt, that I still care for you and I miss you," Jon says softly, he is putting himself out there. "Can you forgive me?"

"I feel the same way, Jon. I want us to try again, I want to be with you," Dany says softly, watching the way his eyes light up. "I forgive you, and I am also sorry for pushing you away for so long. It was stupid of me."

Jon leans down to kiss her once more, this time the kiss is less about comfort and more about the promises of what is to come.

It is an hour later that the doctor comes out with the good news that Ghost had gotten into something and would need surgery to remove the object from his stomach. But at least it was not cancer which is what was initially feared.

With Ghost needing stay in the hospital for two nights, Jon and Dany get up to leave. Both emotionally exhausted.

"Thank you for driving me home, Dany. I would invite you in, but I am pretty sure that there is going to be a huge mess of blood to clean up…according to the dog walker," Jon says softly, he is already so grateful for all she has done today.

"You mean a huge mess of blood for _us_ to clean up….together. If you want my help," Dany offers sweetly.

"Together," Jon agrees, unable to stop staring at the beautiful woman that has agreed to be his girlfriend. "Let's go."

 _"_ _You'd better get to work, Jon Snow,"_ Dany teases as they park in front of Jon's house.

Heeding her advice, Jon leans over to give Dany a deep kiss before they enter the house.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Thank you for reading this story! I may add a "love" scene for these two at the end. Meaning I may add a chapter 5? But for now, know that they are happy and in love. And they are going to enjoy nerding out together with their X-files obsession for the time to come._


	5. Chapter 5: Making it Work

Chat Room Romance: CHAPTER FIVE

 **Chapter Summary:** Chapter 5 was written for the Jonerys Week 2018 Prompts: Day 7 (Free Choice) As this chapter revolves around Jon and Dany's new relationship and how they handle the balance between work and their personal life.

 **Chapter 5: Making it Work**

 **+++o+ That Same Evening +o+++**

 **Middle of May 2018**

Dany stares at herself in the mirror of Jon's bathroom, breathing in and out to calm her nerves. Jon had given her a quick tour of his Wash Park bungalow while they also assessed the mess from poor Ghost's illness. Luckily Ghost had kept to the kitchen and living room when getting sick. Dany saw how upset Jon was, which she completely understood, so she offered to just clean it for him. Jon pulled her into his arms and kissed her… _hard._ The kiss taking her breath away, as she hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Jon had thanked her and told her it was something that he needed to do, but if she wanted to help he would appreciate it. Jon had pulled her into his room, her heart racing at seeing his unmade bed. Just knowing that he sleeps there, was enough to make her heart flutter. Jon handed her a t-shirt and pair of boxers, he didn't want her nice work clothes getting dirty.

So here she is, changed into his clothes and staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Remembering that he does need her help cleaning she snaps out of her thoughts and rushes out. Dany sees that Jon has changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

They work together, side by side. Both quiet as Jon scrubs and Dany runs the towels to be washed out. Between the two of them it doesn't take long to finish cleaning. Jon asks Dany if she would like to see the basement since that is where the laundry room is. He keeps the door that leads to the basement closed. So he knew Ghost wouldn't have made a mess down there. Walking downstairs Dany is pleasantly surprised that the basement is finished, and quite nice.

"Yeah, it's a small place, but the finished basement helps. The main level is one bedroom and the office…but down here I have a full bedroom, a game room and another bathroom," Jon say shyly. "And the laundry room of course."

He doesn't know why he is nervous, but he cares what she thinks. She follows Jon into the laundry room and helps him to get the laundry started. Once the load of towels have started washing Dany slides up behind Jon and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

"Hmmm," Jon says as he closes his eyes. He rests his arms over hers. "Thank you, for everything you did today. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for letting me in," Dany whispers, planting a soft kiss to his back. "I'm just glad that Ghost is going to be okay."

Turning around to face her, still holding her, Jon smiles at the petite woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I can't imagine if Ghost…" Jon can't finish the sentence. "Anyways, now I can't wait for you to meet him."

"Me too. What is your plan for work tomorrow?" Dany asks.

"Well, since Ghost can't come home until Wednesday afternoon I plan to take Thursday and Friday off so I can watch him at home. But while he is at the vet, I better work in the office."

Jon pulls Dany upstairs, "I don't know about you, but I am starving. Let me make you dinner."

Dany smiles to herself, they idea of Jon Snow cooking for her makes happy. "Only if you let me help."

An hour later the pair are sitting at Jon's dining room table and enjoying a delicious meal. They enjoyed cooking together, in between kissing. Lots of kissing.

"Ok, even though I had the ingredients on hand - - I am thoroughly impressed by this recipe! Who knew that chicken, covered in hummus would be so delicious?" Jon smiles before putting another piece into his mouth.

Jon's eyes wander up and down Dany's body when she isn't looking. She looks amazing while wearing his clothes. He knows that they just today were able to talk and work things out, but his feelings for her never went away.

"So, we should talk about how we are going to handle work?" Dany says cautiously.

"You mean because we are now dating...while also working on the same project?" Jon says carefully.

"Yes, that's what I mean. I think since I am the client, and you the consultant…I guess I will leave it to you," Dany says cautiously. "You can decide how we handle this."

Jon nods, thinking over the possible ramifications.

"I do think, since you are the client it would be better if we kept our relationship a secret. Only while the project is still being worked," Jon sighs. "Which should just be another three to four weeks."

Dany agrees with Jon, they both don't want to risk their careers in anyway. Jon admits to Dany that the project with Lannister Marketing is the first time he has been given the opportunity to run a project and actually get credit. Dany admits to Jon that she overheard Sam and Tormund speaking the first day they met, so she knew already about his previous issues with Ramsey, his boss.

Jon smiles at her, remembering how Ramsey made a pass at her at the bar the Friday before. He would flip out if he knew that she was with Jon now. It would be better not to provoke him, Ramsey can be a spiteful bastard when he feels slighted.

"So, one thing I have _really really missed,_ was talking X-Files with you, my _FoxyMulder_!" Dany teases while they clean up the dinner dishes. "The episode after our date was so good, the way that technology ripped people apart- -"

"WAIT! Stop!" Jon almost chokes on the water he had been drinking. "Dany, I haven't watched the last four episodes of the season."

"You what? Why not?" Dany asks incredulously.

"I have them on my DVR. I just… After our date, and I couldn't get a hold of you, I kept thinking that you would calm down and log back into the chat room. I really thought…" Jon's voice trails off quietly. The truth of the matter was that after becoming so close to Dany on that chat room, and then meeting her in person, the connection he felt…it had become too painful to watch without her.

Dany frowns, again realizing how much she hurt him. Yes, seeing him and his ex...she was devastated that night…but she hurt him as well. Pulling Jon to the living room he follows her sheepishly as she pushes him down to the couch. "How about we watch them now, together?"

Jon nods before dipping his mouth up to capture her soft mouth in a kiss, their lips moving together. The thought of watching TV was quickly forgotten. They kiss lovingly for quite a while, their hands being respectful, only holding and touching each other in safe areas. Later Jon kisses along her jaw, landing his mouth on her neck where he plants open mouthed kisses.

"Don't you dare leave a mark!" Dany teases. "Or else my coworkers will have a great time speculating over who I've been hooking up with."

Jon growls before giving her neck one last kiss before moving lower to kiss her collarbone. "They maybe I should leave a mark somewhere that no one else will see…"

Dany whimpers and kisses him again before resting her forehead against his. "Jon, I really like you… I just... _I don't want to go too fast_."

Jon nods, kissing her slowly before agreeing. "There is no rush, I'm in this for the long run."

"Me too, Jon," Dany whispers. "Me too."

They kiss a while longer, before Dany tells Jon that she needs to head out.

"You could sleep over...to actually sleep I mean," Jon says hopefully. He would love nothing more than for her to stay, he doesn't want her to leave. He knows they are nowhere near being ready to have sex, but he would love to lie next to her all night and hold her.

"We both have work tomorrow, I don't think me rolling in with your clothes or my outfit from today will help us keep our dating on the down low," Dany laughs as she slides away from Jon. "Besides, my cats need their dinner too."

Jon nods in defeat, watching her every move as she gathers her clothes and heads to his bathroom to change.

Walking Dany out to her car, Jon rubs her back. Dany turns to smile at him, her smile bright. She looks beautiful in her skirt and fitted blouse.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have never met, I just had to tell you that before you go," Jon says sincerely.

"And you are very charming, Jon Snow," Dany whispers before kissing him slowly. "Are you going to be okay tonight, without Ghost I mean?"

"If I say no, will you stay?" Jon asks with a smirk, causing her to giggle.

"How about this weekend, we have that X-files marathon?" Dany offers instead.

"It's a date," Jon says, before kissing her one last time before she gets in her car to drive home.

 **+++o+++**

"Good morning, Dany," Jon says smoothly as Dany steps onto the elevator with him and Sam. Sam smiles at her pleasantly, he has already told Jon a few times that he thinks she is a lovely person. To which Jon just grumbled as though he'd never given her a second thought.

"Hi guys, good morning," Dany says to both Jon and Sam. She fights to keep her expression neutral, even though just that morning she and Jon had met at a diner downtown to have a breakfast date. After eating they made sure to leave at different times.

Jon and Dany have been dating in secret for almost three weeks now. They are careful not to let their personal relationship interfere with work and the data migration project. The pair have enjoyed their time together out of work, getting to know each other better while also spending time with their pets. Jon has grown quite fond of her cats and Ghost and Dany are now practically best friends. When Dany is at Jon's house, Ghost follows her around like a lost puppy. Ghost is healing nicely from his surgery, much to Jon's relief.

Jon and Dany had a dinner date over at Grey and Missie's condo at the end of the last week. Both Grey and Missie understanding that they are keeping their relationship under wraps.

 **++o+ Flashback +o++**

 _"_ _Dinner was wonderful, thank you," Jon compliments Dany's best friend on the lasagna dinner she made for their double date._

 _"_ _Thank you for the bottle of wine, Jon. It went perfectly with the meal," Missie said thoughtfully. Her eyes beaming at watching her best friend and her new boyfriend at her dinner table. Missie loves being 'right' – Jon is a wonderful guy and she has never seen her best friend look so happy._

 _"_ _You made this wonderful meal and Grey must be tired from his work trip that he just returned from…you two sit. Jon and I will clean up in the kitchen and then serve dessert. I brought a cheesecake. One that I bought, but still – it is from our favorite bakery, Missie," Dany smiles at the way Grey's light up at the thought of having just a minute alone with his wife. He just got back from a three day work trip._

 _"_ _I can't have you guys cleaning up, you are our guests!" Missie protests, as Grey pulls her towards the couch in the living room. "I haven't even cleaned the dishes I used when making the meal. It's an embarrassing mess."_

 _"_ _They can clean the kitchen, and if you need something to do…I could use a foot massage," Grey teases his wife._

 _Jon and Dany clear the plates and enter the kitchen to start cleaning. Jon scrapes the leftover food off each plate into the trash and then stacks them on the counter. Dany puts on Missie's kitchen gloves and turn the water on high and she begins washing off the plates before loading the dishwasher. The pair work well together, often cleaning up together when they enjoy a meal at one of their homes._

 _Once Jon runs out of things to clean he stands behind Dany and moves her hair to the side so he can plant soft kisses on her exposed neck. Dany hums appreciatively as he showers her with affection. Dany leans back into Jon, teasingly rubbing her butt against his groin._

 _"_ _Don't be naughty, especially when we are in someone else's kitchen," Jon says gruffly while holding her hips still for a moment._

 _Dany giggles softly and turns her head to kiss him on the mouth. Jon kisses her eagerly, then changing his mind and rubbing his crotch against her butt. The blood rushing to his member, which he knows she can feel above his work slacks and through her skirt._

 _"_ _Jon…" she whispers as his hands roam up to knead her breasts over her thin sweater, she shudders against him._

 _They still haven't had sex, but there have been a few sleepovers and there has been a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Both wanting to go slow, and really get to know each other._

 _"_ _You better keep washing those dishes…I am just here, ignore me," Jon teases before pinching her nipples through her top. "I love your tits, Dany. They are fucking perfect."_

 _Dany murmurs her appreciation and encouragement as she moves her butt against the bulge in his pants to tease him. Somehow Dany manages to keep cleaning while she and Jon continue to fool around. Jon nibbles at her ear as she pants, begging him to go below her sweater. Jon is happy to comply, he loves how responsive she is to his touch._

 _"_ _You drive me crazy," Jon whispers in her ear. "Let's go find a bathroom or a broom closet."_

 _Dany laughs loudly, she knows he is kidding. Or at least she thinks he is._

 _"_ _That's funny?" Jon says hoarsely while sliding his hand down her flat stomach to cup her sex over her skirt._

 _Dany moans quietly, having to brace herself against the edge of the sink. He pulls up the front of her A-line skirt slowly, giving her the chance to tell him to stop. Instead she grinds harder on his crotch, encouraging him to keep going._

 _"_ _If I make you cum, can you keep your voice down?" Jon says while tracing her slit above the lace of her thong._

 _"_ _Jon…yes, please," Dany whimpers, her eyes closed as she leans her head back against his chest._

 _Jon moves her panty to the side, delighted at how wet she already is. Jon kisses her neck, pressing her against the counter as his fingers circle her clit until she is shaking in his arms._

 _"_ _Please, I'm so close," Dany gasps grinding herself against his hand. "Don't stop."_

 _Jon moves his other hand to her breast and plays with her nipple. Finally ripping off the gloves Dany moves her hand above her head to run her fingers through his hair, turning to kiss him on the mouth as their tongues being moving together._

 _Jon holds her tightly as she cums in his arms, he strokes her slowly until she comes down from her high. As Dany struggles to catch her breath her eyes widen as Jon fixes her panties and then brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean._

 _"_ _Soon, I want to taste you with my mouth…I need you Dany," Jon says hoarsely. "It's getting harder and harder to go slow. I want you, every part of you."_

 _Dany nods, she knows she wants him too._

 _"_ _Guys? Is dessert almost ready? Should we play a board game while we eat?" Missie calls from the living room as the couple giggle and break apart._

 _"_ _That sounds great, we will be right out!" Dany calls to her friends as Jon smirks at her mischievously._

 **+++o+ Flashback End +o+++**

The team has a long meeting in the conference room after lunch, the final deliverable is due soon so the hours at work have been increasing. All team members are working hard, there is very little talking. Tormund keeps sending Brienne instant messages through the intercompany chat tool. Brienne mutes him without even looking up.

Tormund frowns at his screen before turning his attention to the tall beauty. It has been weeks now that she has steadily shot him down, again and again. She was especially mad when she went to the Starbuck down the block with Dany and ordered her usual drink and gave her name...the barista then announcing to the other staff that she was Tormund's _girlfriend_ and for everyone to come and meet her. The look of horror on her face was enough to silence them. Dany tried to get her to calm down, but it didn't work.

Brienne began refusing Tormund's latte gifts the next day. Which did not go over well with him. Until he decided to surprise her with her favorite soup and sandwich combo from Panera. The man was relentless. Tyrion was amused but always makes it a point to stay out of the way of his employees dalliances. What Tyrion did tell Brienne, was that if she ever had a true issue she should immediately speak to Jon Snow, as he is the team-lead.

At their meeting ends, Tyrion asks Dany to stay a moment later. Tyrion makes it obvious he is waiting for everyone else to clear the room. Jon shoots Dany a sideways glance before exiting, he is curious but he also knows that Dany will fill him in later.

And she does.

"Hey Jon, Tyrion treating the team to drinks from Starbucks, would you walk with me? I could use help carrying them back," Dany says casually to Jon while he is at his cubicle. Then turning to Sam and Tormund to ask what they would like to drink.

Jon and Dany walk quietly out of the building, he can tell she has something on her mind. As she is about to tell him what Tyrion had to say she suddenly hears her name being called out.

"Daenerys Targaryen!" a woman says, walking over to say hello. It is another employee from Lannister Marketing who on her break and buying a Starbucks to drink at her desk.

After making introductions, the three enjoy some small talk, Dany insisting on adding her drink to Tyrion's tab. She knows that he would want to treat her as well. The woman also offers to help carry the large order of drinks up to Dany's floor for delivery. What Dany does notice is that whenever Jon looks away, Dany's coworkers blatantly stares at him, admiring his good looks. Jon does look very handsome that day, wearing a fitted V-neck sweater over a dress shirt that is unbuttoned at the top. His hair is loose that day, and framing his face perfectly. Dany has to control herself from openly ogling her handsome secret boyfriend.

Jon and Dany share a small smile knowing that their conversation will need to wait a bit longer.

It is not until later that Dany is finally able to have a moment alone with Jon, she hated that the work day was about to end but there was no chance to be alone until now.

They had always made it a point to leave her office door wide open when they were inside, as they did plan to reveal their relationship later...they never wanted anyone to be able to comment that they had probably been fooling around while at work.

Pulling out a report to pretend to review Dany and Jon sit across from each other and speak quietly.

"Tyrion has set up a dinner for me and Ramsey Bolton, for this evening after work," Dany says softly, frowning at the way Jon's face falls. "Tyrion is considering Black Water for another project, which he would want me to head. And I guess Ramsey is already working on the proposal…"

Jon's back stiffens, it is a double blow. Not only is it his womanizing, asshole boss that is going to have dinner with his girlfriend...the political implications speaking volumes. If Jon is leading the current Lannister project for Black Water…why are they setting up Ramsey to lead the next one? Has Jon done something wrong?

"Jon?" Dany repeats. "Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry, what?"

Dany frowns, she can see he is upset. "I asked if you want to disclose that we are in a relationship…would that make you more comfortable about this dinner I have tonight?"

"No way, that would probably just make things worse for me," Jon frowns, his mind racing. "Professionally, I mean."

Dany nods in agreement, she doesn't want to put Jon in a bad situation. Just as they are about to discuss further a couple of Dany's teammates knock on her door, letting her know that Tyrion's team meeting is starting shortly.

Dany hands Jon the copy of the report that they had been discussing, he thanks her and walks out of her office.

The rest of the day passes quickly, Jon and Dany never having another opportunity to talk. Dany is stunned when Tyrion informs her that Ramsey send a Black Water car and driver to pick her up from the office. Jon stares at his laptop, not even looking up as Dany leaves.

Sam and Tormund see his bad mood, they remind him that he is doing an incredible job on the current project. Their team has met every deadline on time and producing the expected results. They assure Jon that this is probably just Ramsey, trying to wiggle his way into this project as it has been such a success.

Jon thanks them and then asks to just change the subject. He knows he has his quarterly one on one at Black Water headquarters at the end of next week. The bottom line is he will just have to wait to see what happens then.

 **+++o+++**

Dany takes a small sip from her wine glass, staring incredulously at Ramsey Bolton as he continues to hit on her. Hitting on her, well after she has blatantly turned him down. She is going to have a serious word with Tyrion for making her go to this dinner meeting alone.

Ramsey took her to the Elway's Steak House that is part of the Ritz-Carleton hotel in downtown Denver. It is a very fancy restaurant with delicious food. Unfortunately he has completely ruined her appetite.

"So why won't you tell me if you have a boyfriend? I want to know all about _you, Daenerys Targaryen,"_ Ramsey says smoothly while trying to hold her hand.

"As I told you, I don't discuss my personal life with strangers," Dany says firmly. "Especially ones from work."

The waitress clears her throat uncomfortable as Ramsey then scowls at her, motioning for her to hurry up and finish refilling their waters.

Ramsey just smiles and laughs, he enjoys a challenge. Dany again tries to gear the conversation back to work appropriate topics. She has no idea how Ramsey convinced Tyrion this meeting was about work. Ramsey knows little to nothing about Lannister Marketing. Jon could run circles around this man with his knowledge.

Dany glances sadly at her watch, she misses Jon terribly and just wants this dinner to end.

The last straw for Dany comes at the end of the evening when Ramsey invites her to his suite in the same hotel…for dessert.

"Excuse me?" Dany asks disbelievingly. "Your hotel room?"

"Yes, I have a suite upstairs…I ordered us some dessert to share and champagne. I would like to get to know you better," Ramsey says while rubbing her arm seductively.

"Do women actually fall for this?" Dany hisses while gathering her purse and sweater. "Why on earth would I want to go to a hotel room with you?"

"You are attractive, I am attractive…why _wouldn't_ you want to?" He asks seriously.

"Goodbye Ramsey Bolton, this evening has been a tremendous waste of my time and I am going to make sure my boss hears about it," Dany snaps at him while standing up to leave. "I promise you, if you are ever on a project with Lannister _Marketing,_ which is the correct company name - - not Lannister Industries, I will not be working with you!"

Getting in her Uber car she confirms Jon's address in Wash Park. She is shaken up after her dinner with Ramsey. She just wants to see him, bury herself in his arms.

Dany pays the car via her phone app and walks up to Jon's door. Ringing the doorbell she hears Ghost bark and run to the front door. Dany breathes in and out, realizing she is just as anxious to see Jon's dog.

 _"_ _Ghost, settle down. Let me see who is at the door,"_ It's when she hears a woman's voice on the other side of the door that Dany wonders who is over.

The door opens and a very pretty blond is at the door, she looks to be a couple of years older than Dany. The girl is holding Ghost by the collar to try to stop him from running out, she smiles warmly at Dany.

"Sorry about him, he is a very friendly dog," she tells Dany. "How can I help you?"

Dany's mouth hangs open, noticing how comfortable this woman is acting in Jon's home, with his dog, just answering his door as though she lives there.

"Is Jon home?" Dany asks. Between her terrible evening and now this, her patience is starting to wear thin. _Very thin._

"Yes, he is in the basement switching some laundry around. I will go get him," the woman pauses for a moment before looking embarrassed. "Sorry, as I don't know you, would it be okay if I shut the door while I go get him?"

Dany forces a smile at the pretty blond and nods in agreement. Waiting on the porch as the door shuts between them. Dany wraps her arms around herself, waiting outside. A few moments pass, and this time Jon opens the door and walks out.

"Dany?" he says. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She snaps, after having a gorgeous woman answer the door, then asked to wait outside like someone selling door to door magazines.

Jon's eyebrows raise at her tone.

"Who was that?" Dany asks coldly.

Jon sighs, "Her name is Val, and she's _a friend_."

"So you have some pretty girl over, who obviously has no idea that you have a girlfriend!" Dany glares at him.

"She is also a _coworker_ , so no – I have not told her that I have a girlfriend," Jon snaps. "How was your romantic dinner with Ramsey?!"

Dany flinches at Jon's tone. She is furious about this pretty girl, and then she is still worked up over her terrible evening of being harassed. She came here thinking she could confide in Jon, get some kind of comfort.

"Yes, my boss told me I had to go to dinner with Ramsey, which you knew!" Dany snaps at him. "If you had a problem with it, you should have said something to me earlier! Instead you do what? Invite from pretty woman over to stroke your ego?"

Jon laughs at Dany, he is really not in the mood.

"What could I possibly say to you? You have _no idea_ how much I fear having an argument with you, I know how easy it is for you to just toss someone out of your life and be done with them," Jon says coldly. "You know, how you did to me after our first date. You threw me away like I was garbage."

Dany flinches, he knows he is right but she also thought they were past that.

"If you can't get over what happened between us in the past…then you should have said so!" Dany raises her voice, her heart is pounding out of her chest she is so upset. "And you also shouldn't have started dating me."

Jon frowns at her, "This thing…is just not working."

Dany laughs at him callously, "Yeah, obviously not."

"Then I guess that's it. We should break up," Jon mumbles, he is so angry and her just laughing at him didn't make the situation any better.

"Consider us over," Dany says while turning to walk away from his house. She realizes that his street is just a few blocks over from Old South Gaylord Street, from there she will be able to wait in a coffee shop or bar until an Uber can come pick her up. Thankfully, Wash Park is a really safe neighborhood so she doesn't fear walking alone in the dark. Plus it isn't really that late.

"Where are you going? Where is your car?" Jon calls out to her, for the first time noticing that she her car isn't parked on the side street in front of his house.

"Not your problem, just go back inside to _your friend_ , Val," Dany calls over her shoulder as she keeps walking. Pulling out her phone to schedule her Uber pick up. She doesn't even look back to see him one last time. She had actually considered asking him to let her say goodbye to Ghost, but then she decided against it. Nothing good would come of that.

She walks quickly, politely smiling in passing at the occasional runner or family walking their dogs as she makes her way to Gaylord Street. Once there she waits patiently for just a few minutes in front of the coffee shop until her ride pulls up.

From across the street Jon watches Dany get into her Uber car, he followed quietly behind her to make sure she was safe. He then turns to walk back home where he left Val waiting. The truth is he just wants to be alone, he hopes Val will understand…even though he can't really tell her all that is going on.

 **+++o+++**

The next day at work is stressful to say the least. It is a Friday and their last deliverable is due at the end of the day. They are on track, but it still is a lot of work that needs to get done in a short amount of time. Tyrion pops his head in to offer to have lunch catered since they need to work through it.

Dany walks over and silently hands Jon the menu, a note taped to it – asking him to turn in his team's order to Tyrion's executive assistant. Not wanting to even have to speak to Jon, Dany wrote the note on a sticky before walking it over.

Brienne and Sam share a look, the icy demeanor of both Jon and Dany is palpable. Neither will even look in the other's direction and will coldly answer a work question when necessary.

When Dany and Brienne step out of the room to meet the delivery man for lunch, Sam and Tormund take that opportunity to ask Jon if everything is okay with him and Dany?

Jon rolls his eyes and reminds them that they are all at work, not the dating game. "Stop analyzing me and get back to work!" Jon hisses.

As the rest of the day passes, Jon and Dany continue to completely ignore each other unless a work related issue forces them to interact.

The day's deliverable is finally completed and turned in, everyone sighing in relief. Dany quickly says goodnight and leaves the conference room. She makes a beeline for Tyrion's office – she needs to tell her boss what happened with Ramsey. The more she thinks about it herself, in addition to talking things out with Missie and Grey the evening before (she called Missie and asked if she could come over) - - the way Ramsey treated her was completely out of line.

Closing the door to Tyrion's office she calmly tells him what happened, what was said and even how he wanted her to go up to his hotel room. Tyrion is furious, and apologizes profusely. He has wanted Dany to take lead on this meeting as he was planning to give her more responsibilities when dealing with consultants in the future. Dany frowns, wondering if this was somehow going to hurt her career. Tyrion assures her that will not be the case at all, in fact he would be reaching out to the president of Black Water and having a serious conversation.

In order to back up her claims, Dany hands Tyrion an Elway's business card with the name of their waitress and manager that was working last night. After Dany had explained what happened, Grey had immediately gotten in his car and drove to the restaurant to speak with the staff, Ramsey had made numerous inappropriate comments to Dany right in front of the waitress and even one in front of the manager. They documented what they heard and agreed to be willing to speak up if needed.

It was an emotionally draining meeting, Tyrion felt terrible and apologized again. He told Dany that since the project was pretty much over, she was welcome to step aside. Dany closed her eyes for a moment…part of her knew that she would be able to just walk away from Jon, not ever having to face him again.

But then there was the part of her that knew…she still loved him. Even if they weren't meant to be, she wasn't ready to not ever see him again.

She said she wanted to finish the project, Tyrion understood and was happy she made that choice.

Walking to her office to gather her things, she is surprised when Brienne is standing at her door. Brienne tells Dany she has a Girls Night Out surprise set up and pulls her along. Stepping outside of Lannister's building, Dany is shocked when she sees Missie's car waiting to pick them up. Practically shoving Dany into the back of the car, the girls drive off.

 **+++o+++**

Missie parks down the road from the popular café and bar, it is always busy – but especially on a Friday night. Cuba Cuba is located right out of the city, a unique feel as it is two small houses that have been joined. It has a great bar and then also a separate indoor and outdoor dining area.

The girls have brought Dany to just have some light appetizers and drinks. Missie has dinner plans with Grey later, so she doesn't want to eat too much.

It is then that Dany confesses to Brienne what happened with Ramsey the night before. Brienne's mouth hangs open, and she suggests that Dany invite him over for a drink, so that she can kick him in the balls. Dany laughs, her friends cheering her up. They girls talk, Missie asking Brienne is there is anyone special in her life.

Dany's smiles at Brienne, wondering if Tormund will come up. Brienne rolls her eyes and then tells Missie all about Tormund, one of the Black Water consultants that they have been working with. Missie smirks and comments that they must be very skilled at setting up such a good team. Obviously referring to Jon Snow and Dany. Dany kicks her under the table.

At another part of the same restaurant Jon is sitting at the bar and trying to pace himself. Sam, Tormund and Val dragged Jon out for drinks after work. Jon couldn't think of a reason to say no, so there he was. Trying to keep his brooding to a minimum.

Jon was miserable. He missed Dany terribly and he hates how they ended things. But he also has no doubt in his mind, he pushed her too far this time.

 _Why the fuck did you let her think that something was even possible with Val? Just to be a petty dick because I was jealous over Ramsey?_

Jon watches the skilled Val hitting on the attractive female bartender. And it works as they get a round of free drinks while Val gets her number. Val has always been amazing at making women putty in her hand, she is a very sensual woman and has never met a woman she didn't like. Val also makes no secret that she is not a one-gal kind of person.

"So, now that we aren't 'at work', are you ready to tell us what happened between you and Dany?" Tormund says with a smirk on his face.

Jon frowns and takes a drink from his beer. He has no desire to talk about Dany. The fact that the weekend is here and he isn't going to see her makes him feel fucking sick. They have pretty much been inseparable these last couple of weeks. Always having sleepovers on the weekend.

"Cat got your tongue, Snow?" Tormund jokes as Val makes plan to meet up with the bartender when her shift ends.

"Who is Dany? Do I know him?" Val asks curiously, she does enjoy some good office gossip.

Sam laughs, "She is the furthest thing from a guy. Dany is her nickname, and she is really lovely. And pretty."

"Hmm," smirks Val. "Does she happen to be a petite, striking brunette, with the most amazing blue-green eyes known to man?"

Jon's head snaps up, he had forgotten that Val met Dany at his door last night.

Before he can answer, Tormund jumps in. "That is her, how do you know her?"

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed when she showed up at Jon's house last night!" Val laughs.

Sam and Tormund look at Jon with raised eyebrows, waiting expectantly for an explanation. Jon's face turns red, he really doesn't know what to say.

"Well?" Val finally asks.

And that is when Sam and Tormund burst out laughing, Jon looks at his friends with confusion.

"Okay, okay! We can't keep up the charade any longer. We have known all along that you and Dany were dating," Tormund howls with amusement. " _And_ we also know that she is the girl from the X-files chat room!"

"What?!" Jon says, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, Snow. Our first week on the job, Brienne told only us about that horror date Dany had. And low and behold, it matched the great heartache you had experiences because of that witch, Ygritte!" Tormund teases.

Sam smiles and nods. "We knew all along. Why do you think I made it a point to tell your side of the story when we were at that bar?"

Jon smiles, stunned that they were on to them all along.

It is then that Jon confesses to him that he and Dany broke up last night. Val's eyes widen, "Wow, she was your girlfriend…no wonder she looked so pissed off at seeing me. It's only because I knew what a crazy bitch your last girlfriend was, that I didn't let her wait inside," Val admits.

"Yeah, I kinda screwed up. I was so jealous about her dinner with Ramsey, the truth is I didn't trust her. Even though she has never given me a reason to doubt her… I was such a dick to her last night," Jon mumbles.

Tormund scoffs, "Man, you are being such a pussy, Jon Snow! That girl is amazing. She is smart, funny, kind, she rocks at her job…and her looks. She is freaking gorgeous."

Jon frowns, he knows all of these things. And he is crazy about her. He just let his anger of the Ramsey situation get to him. The truth is he misses Dany terribly.

"You are together right? So you had one damned fight? So what? Who fucking cares?" Tormund scolds him. "Go to your woman, apologize and then _make it up to her."_

Val nods, motioning to oral sex while moving her tongue in and out of her two spread fingers.

"Guys! Enough," Jon says, his mind racing. He knows he wants Dany in his life.

"Well lucky for you, we are good friends. And Dany also has good friends…so she is here!" Sam says.

They lead Jon to the dining area of Cuba Cuba and Jon sees Dany sitting at a small table with Brienne and Missie. She looks sad, while sipping on her mojito. Suddenly Jon can't take this any longer.

He walks across the restaurant and stand in front of her, her eyes widen at seeing him.

"Dany Targaryen, I am the biggest asshole on the planet and I'm sorry for yesterday," Jon says with determination. "I am crazy about you and I can't lose you."

Dany processes what he is saying and finally smiles at him.

Jon pulls her up from her seat, "I love you, Dany."

"I love you too, Jon," she says as his lips crash against hers. They kiss passionately in the middle of the restaurant, not caring that their friends are watching and jeering.

As Tormund moves closer to Brienne, her eyes snap up critically.

"Don't you even think of grabbing me for some romantic kiss," Brienne warns. "Not going to happen, my friend!"

 **+++o+++**

Missie drops them off in front of Dany's apartment, she laughs as they rush out of her car. She had discreetly slipped a package of condoms into Dany's purse, making sure that only Dany saw. Jon was able to call Charles, the dog walker, and set up a long walk for Ghost tonight and tomorrow morning.

Riding in the elevator Jon kisses Dany's neck while holding her close.

"So was that Val I saw at Cuba Cuba, making out with the female bartender as we were leaving?" Dany asks slipping her hand down to rub Jon's crotch.

"Uh yeah, she is a coworker…and a lesbian," Jon says sheepishly, although enjoying Dany's hand rubbing his cock.

"You couldn't have led with that yesterday?" Dany scoffs at him.

"I know, and that was me being a jealous dick," Jon admits guiltily while following Dany into her apartment. Dany had filled him in on what happened with Ramsey. Jon was furious, but Dany was able to calm him down. He apologized profusely for not being there for her.

Dany forgave him, if anything she being so pissed off encouraged her to take on Ramsey and report his bullshit.

"You know, Val also thought that was an asshole move on my part. She gave me very specific instructions on how I should make it up to you." Jon tells Dany quietly.

Dany smiles at him, waiting to see what _Val_ had suggested. Jon scoops her up and carries her to stand in front of her couch.

"It's actually something I have been wanting to do for a while now," Jon whispers while sliding his hand up her skirt, his hands slide up the outside of her thighs.

Dany breathes roughly, watching Jon slide her panties down her legs. Then pushing her skirt to her waist, his eyes dark with lust. Jon kisses her knee before slowly kissing up the inside of her leg.

"Sit down my love, I want to taste you," Jon commands gruffly.

Dany whimpers as she sits and Jon kneels before her, his head dipping again to kiss and lick up the inside of her thighs. Spreading her legs wider and hooking her legs over his shoulders kisses around her core, murmuring loving words to her. Dany lays her head back on the couch and gently runs her fingers through his hair. This is the first time Jon has gone down on her, and she is so aroused.

As his mouth latches to her core and kisses and sucks Dany groans loudly, crying out with pleasure as his tongue flickers at her bundle of nerves.

"Jon…yes, baby…yes," Dany cries out while moving her hips against Jon's face. His tongue moving against her, tasting her, loving on her…tasting her arousal on his mouth making him feel incredible lust for her. Jon massages her thighs while his mouth pleasures her, Dany moans and thrashes under him as her first orgasm crashes over her. Jon continues to kiss her softly as she comes down from her high.

As Dany pants pitifully Jon fiddles with the side zipper of her skirt, then pulling her skirt off as well. Dany unbuttons her blouse and pulls it off, sitting up to smile at him and undo the clasp of her lace bra.

Jon watches her with adoration. He is crazy about her, and he knows he wants to be with her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snow. Are you planning to take your clothes off as well?" She asks with a teasing smile.

Jon smiles broadly, then rushing to strip down. Dany giggles while watching him frantically tear his shirt and then pants and underwear off. Dany's hands caressing his chest arms as he undresses. She lowers her head to kiss his neck, his collarbone then moving to kiss his chest. Jon smiles at her, watching as Dany's tongue twirls around his nipple, before giving him a small bite.

"Shit!" Jon hisses as his cock bobs. "You are driving me crazy, Daenerys Targaryen."

"I want you, I love you…Jon, I don't want to wait any longer," she whimpers.

As he kneels in front of her while she still sits on the couch, the couple wraps their arms around each other. Jon holds her shoulder, his other hand lowering to her butt to pull her to the edge of the couch. Dany wraps her arms around his neck before playing with his curls.

"Thank God, I want you too," Jon says hoarsely, his cock pressed close to her core as she presses her body against his.

Jon slips two fingers into her sweet pussy to begin pleasuring her.

Dany slips her hand down to stroke his shaft as they continue to kiss lovingly.

"I have condoms," Dany smiles against his mouth. "In my purse."

"Let's go to your room. I want to make love to you on your bed," Jon whispers as he bends his head down to take her nipple into his mouth.

Dany whimpers and grinds against him, Jon releases her nipple to rest his head against hers. "You are making it really hard to wait until we get to your room," he says gruffly as he rubs the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Jon, please…I need you," Dany says as she spreads her legs wider. Jon pushes in a couple of inches as she arches her back to take in more of him.

Jon groans into her neck. "You are making me crazy, where is your purse?" He says darkly. "Once I start, I don't think I will be able to stop making love to you."

Jon slips out completely, "Purse?"

Dany motions towards the entrance of her apartment, she dropped it when they came in. Jon kisses her once more before running over to get it. Dany follows him to pull him to her bed.

They both open her purse, frantically looking for the box of condoms. Jon find is first and pops the box open as Dany pulls down the covers to her bed. She lies down and smiles at him as he grabs a package to rip open. Dany watches with interest as Jon rolls the rubber over his hard shaft.

"You ready, baby?" Jon asks her once more, he wants to make sure she is okay with this.

Dany smiles and nods, then pulling him closer to her. "Yes, Jon…I am very ready."

Jon smiles as he positions himself between her legs, Dany kisses him as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I love you," both whisper to each other at the same time. Jon pushes into her fully.

The couple come together, neither having ever felt such a deep connection before during sex. Dany's hand on his shoulder, holding him close to her as he makes love to her. As Jon thrusts deeper into her, Dany gasps as the pleasure washes over her.

Jon concentrates on the deep connection he feels to this woman. He loves her, he has never felt so close to someone.

They make love, both moaning and grunting as they move against each other again and again. Jon slips his hand down between them to caress her clit, Dany cries out loudly, letting him know she is so close to coming.

"Please don't stop," Dany sobs loudly as she digs her fingertips into him.

Jon groans loudly as he thrusts harder and faster. Dany moves her legs higher, opening herself to take him in deeper.

"Oh, yeah," Jon grunts. "Just like that baby." He softly pinches her clit as she moans loudly.

Suddenly Dany screams out, crying loudly as she shakes and comes around his cock. Jon can feel her clenching tightly around him.

As Jon kisses her lovingly he keeps moving against h er. Dany holds him and smiles lovingly at him. "I love you, Jon Snow."

Jon can only stare at her, unable to formulate words to express what he feels for her. As their bodies continue to collide the sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room.

And then Jon feels himself shuddering, his orgasm hitting hard. He groans and buries his face into her neck as he comes.

Dany holds him, rubbing his back gently as he collapses on top of her.

After a few moments, Jon kisses her shoulder and then her neck before whispering, "I love you, Dany. Thank you for loving me, it means everything to me."

She smiles and kisses him, then giggling as he carefully holds on to the used condom while pulling out. Jon laughs too, walking into the bathroom to wrap it in a tissue and toss it.

Dany slides in behind him kissing his shoulder, she needs to pee so she scoots him out after handing him a wet wash cloth so he can clean up.

They spend the rest of the night in bed, hugging and kissing, making love a couple of more times that night. There was one week left on the project, and then they would be free to stop hiding their relationship.

As they are finally falling asleep, Dany confesses to Jon that she misses Ghost and wants to see him tomorrow.

"Your wish is my command," Jon says softly before kissing her. "I also want to actually make it through some of those X-files episodes…instead of having to turn it off ten minutes in because we end up fooling around."

"Good luck with _that,"_ Dany says. Smiling as she falls asleep, in the arms of the man she loves.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**

 **Author's Note:** Here is the smut that was promised. I was not expecting this to become the monster chapter that it became (8k+ words) – but I have enjoyed writing these two.


End file.
